Tuberculosis Flouritis
by Stokrot
Summary: Czyli o konsekwencjach bezinteresownego niesienia pomocy blond jamochłonom z infekcją. Zawiera: jajecznicę, spaghetti, sugestię brokułów, a także fluff. Horitsuba-verse.


_**Tuberculosis Flouritis**_

1.

Kurogane dziarskim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Liceum Horitsuba. Był w iście szampańskim nastroju: po pierwsze, nazajutrz była sobota, po drugie, tuż po weekendzie rozpoczynał się Golden Week. Dla wuefisty oznaczało to ni mniej, ni więcej, a siedem dni błogiego spokoju wśród gór i onsenów Hokkaido. Żadnych przewrotnych dyrektorek, gotowych na każdym kroku wściubiać nos w nieswoje sprawy, żadnych nadpobudliwych uczniów, popadających w spazmy na sam widok szkolnych koleżanek i przede wszystkim — żadnych upierdliwych nauczycieli chemii, gotowych wieszać się na jego osobie bez względu na porę dnia i okazję. Nie znaczyło to, oczywiście, że nie lubił Faia — choć nigdy otwarcie by się do tego nie przyznał, tego roztrzepanego czupiradła zwyczajnie nie dało się nie lubić — nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że chemik bywał cholernie wręcz męczący. I to zdecydowanie częściej niż rzadziej…

Zresztą, Kurogane nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby się z tego teraz przed sobą tłumaczyć. Daleka północ czekała na niego i na tym powinien się skupić. Grunt to przetrwać do ostatniego dzwon-…

— Szlag! — Wuefista potknął się raptownie, minąwszy załom korytarza i już miał kląć na czym świat stoi na wszystkich pozostawiających przypadkowe przedmioty w miejscach absolutnie do tego niepowołanych, gdy naraz zdał sobie sprawę, że obiekt, na który przypadkiem nadepnął, znacząco różnił się fakturą i sprężystością od, powiedzmy, porzuconego niedbale plecaka.

Kurogane oderwał się od wizji wypoczynku wśród surowych krajobrazów północnej Japonii i uważniej obrzucił wzrokiem najbliższe otoczenie. Tuż przed nim, zajmując sobą prawie całą szerokość korytarza, leżał w pozie rozdeptanej rozgwiazdy jeden z Flourite'ów. Konkretniej zaś, Fai D. Flourite. Wuefista był tego absolutnie pewien już po jednym rzucie oka, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że rozciągnięta na podłodze postać nie miała na sobie charakterystycznego laboratoryjnego kitla. Bądź co bądź, bliźniak chemika przy całym swym uroku nigdy nie emanował owym szczególnym brakiem koordynacji ruchowej, który Fai zdradzał nawet w stanie spoczynku. Czyli także i teraz.

— Nie za wygodnie ci aby? — zagadnął Kurogane kwaśno. Plątanina kończyn na podłodze drgnęła, po czym Flourite nieznacznie uniósł głowę.

— Umieram — oznajmił dramatycznym szeptem, w którym przebijało nieomal pełne zadowolenia przekonanie.

Wuefista przewrócił oczyma, powściągając przemożną ochotę, by palnąć chemika przez łeb. Aż szkoda, że zostawił swój shinai w magazynku…

— Sprawdzanie prac 3D aż tak cię wymęczyło? — rzucił z dość paskudnym uśmiechem. — To do ciebie niepodobne, patyczaku.

— 3D mi niestraszna — zapewnił Fai, wciąż rozpłaszczony. — Ale ja mówię absolutnie poważnie, Kuro-rin. Umieram.

Kurogane uniósł brew.

— Na co?

— Jak to na co? — obruszył się Flourite, podrywając się do pozycji półsiedzącej. — Przecież to jasne jak słońce, Kuro-pon! Oczywiście, że na suchoty!

— Na… suchoty? — powtórzył wuefista z niejaką konsternacją. Skąd Faiowi nagle przyszły do głowy suchoty? Zerknął na chemika bystro, gdy pewne podejrzenie zakiełkowało w jego umyśle.

— Znów się naczytałeś o Okicie Soujim — oznajmił ponuro. — Wszystko jasne.

— Wcale że nie! — zaprotestował Fai żarliwie. — To był Takasugi Shinsaku! A poza tym mam kaszel, o! Posłuchaj, Kuro-rin! — po czym rozkaszlał się, tyleż dramatycznie, co nieprzekonująco.

Kurogane uczuł, że pulsuje mu żyłka na skroni. Cholerni bohaterowie okresu Meiji… że też wszystkim się zebrało, żeby umierać akurat na gruźlicę…

Z drugiej strony, choć suchoty były niewątpliwie bujdą na resorach, Flourite w rzeczy samej nie wyglądał najlepiej. Był bledszy niż zwykle, nos miał zaczerwieniony, na policzkach niezdrowe wypieki, a błękitne oczy były zaszklone i cokolwiek nieprzytomne.

Wuefista przykucnął, przyciskając dłoń do czoła chemika. Ściągnął brwi.

— Masz gorączkę — skonstatował po chwili. — Było iść do pielęgniarki, pewnie złapałeś jakieś przeziębienie…

— Kuro-pooon! — Usta Faia naraz wygięły się w podkówkę. — Zostawiłbyś mnie na pastwę Seishirou-san? Aleś ty niedobry, Kuro-riiiiiin!

Kurogane poczuł piknięcie sumienia. Jakby nie patrzeć, sam też omijał gabinet Sakurazuki szerokim łukiem i nigdy nie oddałby się dobrowolnie pod opiekę tego psychopaty, nawet jeśli szłoby jedynie o naklejenie plastra czy zmierzenie temperatury. Westchnął z niejaką rezygnacją.

— No dobra — oznajmił w przypływie przedurlopowej wspaniałomyślności dla wszystkich rzekomo suchotniczych rozgwiazd tego świata. — Odwiozę cię do domu.

Jak mógł się spodziewać, na twarzy Flourite'a rozkwitł promienny uśmiech.

2.

Kurogane ściągnął kask, nieco poniewczasie dochodząc do wniosku, że przewożenie motorem osób nie do końca przytomnych nie było szczególnie trafionym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza jeśli wzmiankowaną osobą był Fai, który albo falował na siedzeniu pasażera jak polip w toni wodnej, albo oplatał go kończynami niczym przerośnięta ośmiornica. Aż dziw, że udało im się dotrzeć do celu, nie powodując wypadku…

Szturchnął łokciem chemika, który w ostatnim etapie podróży postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę na jego plecach.

— Pobudka! Jesteśmy na miejscu, mackostworze.

Fai zabulgotał niewyraźnie coś, co brzmiało jak "jeszcze pięć minut", po czym mocniej wtulił policzek w łopatkę Kurogane. Wuefista policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i ponowił szturchnięcie, tym razem wkładając w nie trochę więcej siły. Poskutkowało; Flourite, choć niemrawo, wreszcie raczył się odeń odkleić.

— Dojechaliśmy? — zapytał półprzytomnie.

— Nie, cholera, przenieśliśmy się w inny wymiar. Oczywiście, że dojechaliśmy, głuptaku.

Fai zsunął się z motoru z wdziękiem ospałej ameby i zaraz zakolebał się niebezpiecznie, w poszukiwaniu oparcia rozpaczliwie łapiąc za lusterko. Kurogane czym prędzej zsiadł również i podtrzymał chemika, nim ten miał możność rozbić sobie zasmarkany nos i przy okazji uszkodzić pojazd wuefisty, który ów ledwie trzy dni temu odebrał z serwisu po przeglądzie. Rachunek raczej nie zachęcał do kolejnych wizyt w najbliższym czasie…

— To podłoże jest jakieś niestabilne — poskarżył się Flourite. Kurogane przewrócił oczami i uruchomił pokłady cierpliwości i logiki, których używał choćby w stosunku do Watanukiego, gdy ów miał skakać przez skrzynię.

— Podłoże nie jest tu niczemu winne — odparł. — To ty masz chwilowe problemy z utrzymaniem się w pionie.

Fai obrzucił nieufnym spojrzeniem idealnie równy chodnik.

— Według mnie…

— Twoja opinia chwilowo nie ma znaczenia — uciął Kurogane kategorycznie, po czym bez dalszych ceregieli przerzucił sobie chemika przez ramię i energicznym krokiem ruszył ku schodom wiodącym na pierwsze piętro budynku, w którym obaj zamieszkiwali. Dość niespodziewanie Flourite zachichotał.

— Aleś ty dziś zasadniczy, Kuro-riiiiiin…

— Zamknij się, gruźliku z urojenia — burknął wuefista w odpowiedzi, czując, jak na policzki wypływa mu zdradliwy rumieniec. — Od tego gadania robisz się cięższy.

— Jeeej, Kuro-puu ma problemy z kondyyy-… yyykhykhykhy…

Dobrze ci tak, pomyślał Kurogane, szczerząc się z satysfakcją, gdy kolejne słowa chemika utonęły w nagłym ataku kaszlu. Zaraz jednak jego uśmiech zbladł, zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, że Fai wyraźnie ma kłopot ze złapaniem oddechu. Przyśpieszył kroku, pokonując kilka ostatnich stopni i ostrożnie zsunął Flourite'a z ramienia. Chemik, wciąż rzężąc i świszcząc, klapnął ciężko na płytki tarasu, dramatycznie przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Kurogane zerknął na niego z troską. Z pewnością Fai jak zwykle trochę przesadzał, ale…

— Nie powinieneś jednak iść z tym do lekarza?

— Niee… — Flourite potrząsnął głową ze zbolałym uśmiechem. — Lekarz nic tu nie pomoże. Przecież…

— Wiem, wiem — Kurogane machnął ręką, nie chcąc słuchać kolejnej przemowy o umieraniu, i zajął się oklepywaniem kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Nie było sensu naciskać; niechęć Faia D. Flourite'a do kontaktów z przedstawicielami służby zdrowia była powszechnie znana w całej szkole.

— Kuro-riiin… — dobiegło zza pleców wuefisty. — Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, byś to robił, Kuro-rin.

— Nie gadaj bzdur — żachnął się Kurogane, walcząc z kluczem, który z bliżej niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nijak nie pasował do zamka. — Chcesz spędzić noc na tarasie?

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył skwapliwie Fai. — Ale widzisz, Kuro-pon, to tak jakby… moje mieszkanie?

Wuefista rozdziawił i zamknął usta: to aż nadto dobrze tłumaczyło kwestię niepasującego klucza. Równocześnie zaś poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Przejęty stanem chemika popełnił idiotyczny błąd — a cholerny Flourite, choć go zauważył, nie odezwał się ani słowem i spokojnie patrzył, jak Kurogane robi z siebie durnia. Nic tylko palnąć w ten durny łeb…

— Może byś w takim razie dał swoje klucze? — rzucił gniewnie, nie oglądając się. Za jego plecami naraz zapadła cisza. Bardzo wiele mówiąca cisza.

Kurogane jęknął w duchu. O nie…

— Niech zgadnę — rzekł grobowo, odwracając się do Flourite'a — NIE MASZ kluczy.

— No, nie mam — przyznał Fai z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Zostały w pracowni chemicznej. Ale tak szybko mnie porwałeś, że nawet nie miałem okazji ci o tym powiedzieć, Kuro-pon!

Wuefista zgrzytnął zębami. Jeszcze ma czelność zwalać winę na niego, szparag jeden zakatarzony z galopującą sklerozą…

— Klucze się nosi przy tyłku — pouczył tonem, którego mógłby użyć w stosunku do niezdyscyplinowanego przedszkolaka. — Portfel i telefon też.

Chemik zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Zabawne, że o tym mówisz, Kuro-puu, ale…

— Też zapomniałeś — dokończył Kurogane domyślnie, pocierając nasadę nosa. Doprawdy, za jakie grzechy go to spotykało…

— Tylko telefonu! — sprostował tymczasem Fai obronnym tonem. — Portfel mam, o!

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co w zaistniałej sytuacji zrobić. Powrót do szkoły, czy to we dwóch, czy w pojedynkę, nie wchodził w grę: nie było mu spieszno do kolejnej przejażdżki w towarzystwie słaniającego się chemika, a samego w mieszkaniu też nie chciał go zostawiać — kto wie, co ta chodząca apokalipsa gotowa by zrobić pod jego nieobecność. Z drugiej strony jednak wuefista nie chciał fatygować Yuui'ego Flourite'a, który w piątkowe popołudnia prowadził zwykle zajęcia klubu kulinarnego. Bliźniak Faia podchodził do obowiązków znacznie poważniej niż jego niefrasobliwy brat…

W takim razie pozostawało tylko jedno wyjście — i nieważne, czy się Kurogane uśmiechało, czy nie.

— Trzymaj — zakomenderował, podtykając Flourite'owi pod nos własną komórkę. — Zadzwoń do Yuui'ego, powiedz mu, co i jak, i niech zabierze twój majdan z pracowni, jak będzie wychodził ze szkoły. Do jego powrotu poczekasz u mnie.

Fai D. Flourite posłał mu przeciągłe, błękitne spojrzenie.

— Kiedy… to nie ma sensu, Kuro-pon — odparł.

— Jak to nie ma? — zjeżył się porządnie już zniecierpliwiony Kurogane. — Tylko bez żadnych bredni o umieraniu, jasne?

— Nooo, bo Yuui'ego nie ma — wyjaśnił Fai, jakby stwierdzał rzecz oczywistą. — Pojechał na konferencję edukacyjną z Yuuko-san. Do Kioto.

Wuefista pokiwał głową bez entuzjazmu. Teraz sobie przypominał; ledwie wymanewrował się z rzeczonej konferencji, chcąc uniknąć towarzystwa ekscentrycznie ekstrawertycznej, względnie ekstrawertycznie ekscentrycznej dyrektorki, jak również conocnych pijackich eskapad, które bez wątpienia stałyby się jego udziałem, gdyby się w owym towarzystwie znalazł i to bez względu na jego punkt widzenia na ten temat. Udało mu się zresztą tak skutecznie wybić ów wyjazd z własnej świadomości, że jeszcze dziś rano zastanawiał się, czemu w szkole jest tak spokojnie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu stać się ofiarą własnego syndromu wyparcia — i że na głowę spadnie mu dopust boży w postaci przeziębionego Flourite'a…

Cóż, miał za swoje — i, przynajmniej chwilowo, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko wypić nawarzone piwo. Tym bardziej, że…

Popatrzył na Faia bystro. Chemik nadrabiał miną, ale widać było, że niecierpliwie czeka jego decyzji. A mimo wszystko nawet Kurogane nie był z kamienia.

— No dobra — oświadczył, z pozoru obojętnie. — Rusz tę chudą rzyć, zostaniesz u mnie.

— Kuro-riiiin!

— Ale tylko do czasu, aż coś wymyślę — poczuł się w obowiązku doprecyzować wuefista, widząc, że Flourite już wyciąga macki, by go obściskiwać. — I nie waż się do mnie kleić!

Fai oklapł nieco.

— Dobrze, Kuro-rin…

3.

Ledwie weszli do mieszkania, Fai, któremu udało się jednak utrzymać pion i bez wsparcia wuefisty, osunął się teatralnie na podłogę i począł gmerać bez ładu i składu przy własnych sznurowadłach. Z początku Kurogane to zignorował, kiedy jednak minęło parę minut, a chemik dalej nie ruszył się z miejsca, postanowił interweniować.

— Wstawaj — polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Nie mam siłyyy… — jęknął Flourite płaczliwie. — Zanieś mnie, Kuro-pooon…

— Mowy nie ma.

— Ale jak to, Kuro-puu? Odmówisz umierającemu…? — tu Fai ponownie zaniósł się w znacznej mierze symulowanym kaszlem. Kurogane przymknął oczy, starając się przejść w tryb pieprzonego kwiatu lotosu na zajebiście spokojnej tafli jeziora. Na usta cisnęła mu się setka argumentów dowodzących ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że chemikowi daleko było do rychłego zgonu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze mógłby mówić do ściany. Nawet do w pełni przytomnego Faia często nie docierały racjonalne argumenty, toteż używanie takowych teraz, gdy w dodatku trawiła go gorączka, tym bardziej mijało się z celem. Wuefista postanowił zmienić taktykę.

— Wstyd! — huknął. — Takasugi Shinsaku się w grobie przewraca! I Okita Souji też!

Fai popatrzył na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.

— Kuro-myu…?

— Przynosisz hańbę wszystkim wojownikom, którzy kiedykolwiek mieli nieszczęście umrzeć na gruźlicę! — ciągnął tymczasem Kurogane, krzywiąc się w duchu na dźwięk własnych słów. Doprawdy, że też przyszło mu wygadywać takie głupstwa… — Tobie co się wydaje? Że jęczeliby nad sobą jak jakieś żałosne płaksy? Nie! Oni walczyli do końca! Cierpieli z godnością! I z honorem!

Dłuższą chwilę Flourite jedynie mu się przyglądał, aż wreszcie w jego oczach coś błysnęło.

— Nie jestem płaksą — oznajmił z przekonaniem, podnosząc się chwiejnie. — I będę cierpiał z godnością, o!

To mówiąc, wymierzył w wuefistę nieomal oskarżycielski palec, co okazało się nie najlepszym pomysłem, mało bowiem brakowało, by znów się wykopyrtnął. Tym razem jednak, choć Kurogane odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, by w razie potrzeby go podtrzymać, Fai poradził sobie bez jego pomocy. Wspierając się o ścianę, ściągnął wreszcie buty, po czym, z zaciętą miną i wypiętą piersią, dał się poprowadzić do dużego pokoju, gdzie w dramatycznej pozie zaległ na kanapie. Kurogane uniósł brew, po trosze z przekąsem, a po trosze z uznaniem. Cóż, i tak poczynili znaczące postępy…

— Zaraz wrócę — oznajmił, kierując kroki ku łazience i wiszącej tam apteczce. Termometr jest, aspiryna jest, plastry chłodzące też… hmmm, mógłby przysiąc, że miał jeszcze trochę tego przeciwkaszlowego paskudztwa? No nic, najwyżej trzeba będzie wyskoczyć do apteki… byleby nie tej całodobowej, brrrr. Należało tego mackowatego, przyssawkowatego polipa jak najszybciej postawić na nogi, w przeciwnym razie Hokkaido…

Wuefista potrząsnął głową, naraz zły na siebie. To nie był najlepszy moment na takie rozważania; poza tym nie było jeszcze powodów do czarnowidztwa. Ot, zadzwoni potem do Yuui'ego Flourite'a, wyjaśni sytuację, a gdy brat chemika wróci, on z czystym sumieniem pójdzie na pociąg i będzie jak trzeba. Jego plany urlopowe nie były nijak zagrożone…

Skąd więc brały się te paskudne przeczucia?

Zaklął pod nosem, odpychając tę myśl jak najdalej od siebie, po czym, capnąwszy butelkę syropu, która niecnie ukryła się w kącie szafki, wrócił do pokoju. Fai powitał go spojrzeniem chmurnym i durnym, które zapewne miało dawać wyraz cierpieniu z honorem.

— Zniosę wszystko — oznajmił z determinacją, unosząc się na łokciu. — Możesz mi nawet przystawić pijawki, Kuro-rin.

— Pi-… jawki? — powtórzył Kurogane w osłupieniu podszytym podejrzliwością. — Po kiego grzyba miałbym cię obkładać jakimiś krwiopijczymi robalami?

— To nie robale, Kuro-pon, tylko pierścienice — pouczył Flourite tonem znawcy. — I ty się w ogóle nie znasz na dawnej medycynie, Kuro-puu. Otóż pijawki stosowało się do…

— Nie chcę wiedzieć — Wuefista bezlitośnie zdusił w zarodku Faiowy monolog. Cóż, to było podobne do chemika: wygrzebać jakąś szamańską metodę z pradawnych czasów i na dokładkę snuć na jej temat niezdrowe rojenia z jego udziałem, niedoczekanie…

— To może chociaż postawisz mi bańki? — Fai wciąż nie dawał za wygraną.  
Albo zrobisz mi mleko z miodem i czosnkiem? Co, Kuro-myu?

— Mowy nie ma! — Kurogane skrzywił się z odrazą. Sama idea mleka z miodem i czosnkiem wydawała się wymysłem skończonego psychopaty; nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć dobrowolnie wypić podobne paskudztwo. — Nie będę stosował twoich barbarzyńskich sposobów, ty warzycielu trucizn! Nawet na tobie!

— A… A syrop z cebuli? — Chemik, jakby nieco posmutniawszy, popatrzył nań błagalnie. Wuefista westchnął przeciągle.

— Syrop dostaniesz, ale inny — powiedział, dla świętego spokoju prezentując butelkę; tylko po to, by zaraz odsunąć ją poza zasięg łapsk Faia. — I nie teraz — dodał, przypominając sobie zasady aplikowania środków wykrztuśnych. Nie zamierzał cały wieczór i jeszcze pół nocy wysłuchiwać rzężenia Flourite'a; zresztą ta mątwa przede wszystkim powinna porządnie wypocząć. — Rano. A teraz łaskawie przestań kłapać dziobem i otwieraj paszczę.

— Ale po c-… Fuho-hin! Ho nie faih, Fuho-hin…!

— Powiedziałem, przestań kłapać — odparł Kurogane ze spokojem, po tym jak, korzystając z okazji, udało mu się włożyć termometr do ust Faia. — Pięć minut chyba wytrzymasz?

Chemik obdarował go pełnym urazy spojrzeniem, ale wuefisty to nie wzruszyło. Pełne pięć minut błogiej ciszy i spokoju w towarzystwie Flourite'a — to nie zdarzało się często i zamierzał w pełni się tym nacieszyć, póki miał okazję. Niestety, jak wszystko co dobre, także i czas mierzenia temperatury rychło dobiegł końca.

— To nie było ani godne, ani honorowe — poskarżył się Fai, ledwie wyjął termometr z ust. Kurogane ostentacyjnie to zignorował.

— Trzydzieści osiem i sześć — odczytał. Flourite w jednej chwili przestał narzekać.

— To znaczy, że ze mną źle? — zapytał niemalże z nadzieją.

— To znaczy, że idziemy do łóżka. W sensie, ty idziesz — poprawił Kurogane szybko, widząc, jak w oczach Faia zapala się szelmowski błysk. Chemik uśmiechnął się wymownie.

— Ależ nie musisz się krępować, Kuro-rin. Jeśli tylko…

— Kretyn — warknął wuefista w odpowiedzi, odwracając się demonstracyjnie. Gorąco, nieproszone, znów wpełzało na jego policzki. — Nie wiem, co ci się roi w tej durnej łepetynie, ale chętnie ci to z niej wybiję, jasne?

— Fiuuu… Kuro-puu jest przerażający…

— Skończ z tym kretyńskim fiukaniem! Doprawdy, co to za filozofia nauczyć się gwizdać?

— Moje usta są stworzone do wyższych celów — odparł z przekonaniem Fai.

— Więc przestań je wreszcie kalać wygadywaniem bredni! — odparował Kurogane, zastanawiając się, czy i jego nie dopada przypadkiem jakaś gorączka. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio używał słowa „kalać". — Pod kołdrę! Ale już!

— A ty Kuro-rin? — Flourite jakby się zawahał. Wuefista zacisnął pięści. Nie, za przytulankę robił nie będzie, wykluczone. Są chyba, do cholery, jakieś granice samarytańskich obowiązków?!

— A JA NIE!

— Ale… — martwił się Fai, wcale, jak się zdawało, niezrażony jego wybuchem. — Ale jak ja zabiorę kołdrę, to co będzie z tobą, Kuro-pon?

— Mam zapasową — wyjaśnił Kurogane lodowato. Doprawdy, za kogo ten durny chemik go miał? Za podobnego sobie nieżyciowego idiotę? — I prześpię się na kanapie, więc nie ma problemu. No już, kończ tę szopkę i zasuwaj do sypialni.

— Nie.

Wuefista mrugnął.

— Co: nie?

— Ja nie mogę spać w twoim łóżku, Kuro-rin — powtórzył chemik uparcie. Kurogane łypnął na niego spode łba.

— Niby czemu? — zagadnął z przekąsem. — Twój surowy kodeks moralny zabrania ci spać w łóżku obcego mężczyzny?

— Nie mów tak, Kuro-puu! Ty nie jesteś obcy! — zapewnił go solennie Fai i, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, dźwignął się chwiejnie z kanapy, po czym, nim Kurogane miał szansę zareagować, przywarł doń jak wampiryczna płaszczka. Przez chwilę wiercił się, oplatając wuefistę mackami spoconych rąk, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się zdecydować, gdzie samuraj o surowym kodeksie moralnym może zupełnie nie obcemu mężczyźnie położyć głowę. Wreszcie oparł czoło o pierś Kurogane, łaskocząc go włosami pod uchem.

— W twoim łóżku mógłbym wszyyykh… wszystko i nikt nie miaa.. miau? Nie miałby prawa się zghrrkhhh… Zgorszyć. Nikt by się nie mógł zgorszyć. — Fai rozkaszlał się koledze w kołnierzyk. Obszar łaskotania ewidentnie się poszerzył. — Kuro-rin... Ty sobie nie myśl, że ja się ciebie krępuję!

Kurogane już dawno zdążył zauważyć, że Fluorite się go zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie krępuje.

— To, co jest między nami, khhhhhhh, Kurkhhho-hun... To jest braterskie, samurajskie i piękhhhhhne!

Między nami nic nie było, chciał powiedzieć Kurogane. Ale go zamurowało.

— Łączy nas honorokhoooowe braterstwo! — Fai rozkręcał się coraz bardziej. — Jesteśmy jak dwa mlecze!

— Ale mlecze się plewi...? — westchnął słabo Kurogane. Flourite przemyślał swoją metaforę.

— Dwa miecze — poprawił pouczająco. — Dwa bliźniacze miecze. Khhhhhhh. To my.

— Iiii...? — Wuefista zaczął odplątywać jakąś mackę ze swoich szlufek. Chwiejący się na nogach Fai próbował wczepiać kończyny we wszystkie wystające elementy swojej chwilowej podpory. Solidny skórzany pas Kurogane z ozdobnymi szlufami szczególnie mu się do tego nadawał.

— To znaczy — oświecił go z wyższością chemik — że jesteśmy jak dwa bielizia... bliźniacze miecze.

— Iiii? — powtórzył po raz kolejny wuefista.

— I nie mogę cię wyrzucić z łóżka! To nie do... Niedogodne... Niegodne.

Bycie wyrzuconym z łóżka istotnie można było uznać za niedogodne, ale Kurogane już przecież postanowił, że się z tym problemem zmierzy z godnością. Co ten Fai wygadywał, do cholery, i co miało do tego braterstwo mieczy?!

— To niehonorowe, to niepo... niepomaso... Nie po samurajsku! Ciebie wyrzucić na podłogę, a ja się będę wylegiwał jak jakiś... borsz... boro... burżuj? Khhhhhhhh! — w gwałtownym ataku kaszlu stuknął czubkiem głowy w podbródek Kurogane. Ich mieczowe braterstwo robiło się coraz bardziej bolesne.

— Nie zaznam spokoju w łóżku, w którym nie będzie ciebie! — podsumował Flourite. I, nie mogąc namacać kolejnej szlufki, oderwał ręce od boków Kurogane, po czym zachwiał się, zamachał rękami i osunął się na klęczki, dla odmiany obłapiając wuefistę za kolana.

— Gdybym to zrobił — wyznał nogawce — umarłbym w hańbie!

Kurogane patrzył z góry na czubek jego głowy. W tym momencie asystowanie durnemu, majaczącemu mięczakowi w popełnieniu seppuku nie wydawało się złym pomysłem.

— Zamorrrrrrduję... — wycedził przez zęby, gdy nagle w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl i uczepił się jej jak tonący brzytwy. — Ty… Ty czarny blond niewdzięczniku! Tak mi się odpłacasz? To ja ci z dobrego serca odstępuję własne łóżko, a ty mnie chcesz ZARAŻAĆ?!

Jak mógł się spodziewać, poskutkowało. Fai wzniósł na niego przerażone, błękitne ślepia.

— Ja… Ja nigdy! — zaprotestował chemik raptownie, wczepiając dłonie w materiał na kolanach Kurogane. — Gdzieżbym śmiał!

— Ach tak? — Wuefista założył ręce na piersi, udając nieprzekonanego. — A kto się upierał, żeby spać ze mną w jednym łóżku? Hę?

Oczy Flourite'a rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

— Przebacz, Kuro-riiiiin! — zawył, nadal uparcie mnąc jego spodnie. — Ja nie chciaaałeem! Cóż mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył…?

Fai wyglądał tak żałośnie, że Kurogane ledwie się powstrzymał, by odruchowo nie poklepać go po głowie. Cel wszakże został osiągnięty i to się liczyło.

— Pójdziesz się położyć — oznajmił surowo. — W moim łóżku. Bez szemrania i doceniając zaszczyt, jaki cię spotyka.

Chemik huknął się w wątłe piersi, aż zadudniło — co zaowocowało kolejnym, tym razem ani trochę nieudawanym atakiem kaszlu.

— Jam nieghooodzien! — wyrzęził wreszcie. — Ja… Khhkhyyyy…

— Za pięć minut widzę cię pod kołdrą — wtrącił wuefista, w obawie, że Flourite lada chwila popadnie w kolejny słowotok. — I ani sekundy dłużej. Rozumiemy się?

Fai przejął się tak bardzo, że stanął na baczność. A raczej — nieporadnie podniósł się na nogi, używając spodni Kurogane do wspinaczki i omal ich z niego nie zdzierając. Kurogane zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. Tej wątpliwej gwieździe nauk ścisłych ktoś powinien wtłuc do łba, że honorowi samuraje nie włażą nieproszeni do cudzych nogawek. Fai stanął w końcu na nogi i wypiął pierś.

— Nie sprawię kłopotu — zapewnił mężnie. — Umrę w milczeniu.

— Jeszcze czego! Żadnych trupów w moim łóżku! — ryknął Kurogane.

— A, nie, nie. To niee-nieo-nieetyczne. Honorowy wojownik nie kładzie trupem.

Kurogane zamrugał. Czy kładzenie ludzi trupem nie było jedną z bardziej cennych przyjemności z bycia wojownikiem? A może na chemii uczyli inaczej… Flourite zamrugał również i przemyślał sprawę.

— Nie kładzie się z trupem — skorygował.

— Idź do łóżka, ty trupie niedorobiony, bo sam cię zabiję.

— Idę. — Fai odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Czepiał się mebli i kilka razy zakaszlał, ale myśl o położeniu się pod kołdrą chyba poprawiła mu humor. I wzmogła słowotok.

— Będę sobie cierpiał cicho, cichuteńko i nawet nie zauważysz, Kuro-pun. Nie sprawię kłopotu. Nie musisz się mną przejmować, nic a nic. Nie masz poduszek z pierzem, prawda? Poduszki z pierzem są niecowo-niecywo-niecywili-nieludzkie. Pierze powinno być wolne!

Kurogane zmilczał. Nie, nie używał nieludzkich poduszek z pierzem. A ten honorowy samuraj lepiej niech szybko się zamknie. Wuefista pomyślał ponuro, że taki Okita Souji z pewnością nigdy nie zawłaszczył cudzego łóżka pod pretekstem umierania na gruźlicę. Okita Souji nie mógł być takim mięczakiem. Jeśli właził komuś do łóżka, miał uczciwe powody. Kurogane podciągnął spodnie. Kto by pomyślał, że mazgajowaty nauczyciel z Horitsuby będzie się pchał do naruszania cudzej osobistej przestrzeni bardziej niż jakikolwiek samuraj? Taki Okita Souji z pewnością nie rzucał się na ludzi z mackami. Co najwyżej z kataną.

Kurogane postanowił zamknąć się w kuchni, ugotować nieproszonemu gościowi owsiankę i pomarzyć o Okicie Soujim.

4.

Kurogane z namaszczeniem zamerdał łyżką w pyrkoczącym garnku z ryżem. Ostatecznie zrezygnował z owsianki — jeśli szło o żywienie chorych, był tradycjonalistą, a w przypadku przeziębienia nic nie mogło się równać kleikowi ryżowemu z szalotką według przepisu jego babci po kądzieli. No, może jeszcze sake z imbirem — ale biorąc pod uwagę praktycznie zerową odporność Flourite'a na alkohol, pojenie go napojami wyskokowymi choćby w celach leczniczych było zdecydowanie ZŁYM pomysłem. Fai już teraz zachowywał się wystarczająco dziwnie — a „dziwnie" w wypadku chemika oznaczało „w sposób bardziej niż zwykle odstępujący od powszechnie przyjętych norm" — Kurogane zaś nie potrzebował dodatkowych atrakcji. Przynajmniej: nie tego typu.

Z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem. Wprawdzie plan zamknięcia się w kuchni na cztery spusty koniec końców nie wypalił — wuefista sam doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej mieć uszy szeroko otwarte na wszelkie podejrzane dźwięki, jakie mogłyby dobiec z sypialni — ale o dziwo, od dobrego kwadransa w mieszkaniu panował błogi spokój. Fai chyba aż nadto wziął sobie do serca własną deklarację o niesprawianiu kłopotów i cierpieniu w ciszy, bo, nie robiąc więcej scen, grzeczniutko się położył, zapatulił w kołdrę, pozwolił podać sobie aspirynę i bez szemrania przyjął kategoryczny zakaz wstawania bez potrzeby. Teraz należało zastanowić się, co dalej…

Kurogane skrzywił się nieznacznie, opierając się plecami o kuchenny blat. Mógł spokojnie przechować chemika przez weekend — to, czy wystarczy mu cierpliwości, było całkiem odmienną kwestią — później jednak sprawy się komplikowały. Oczywiście, ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że Yuui Flourite wróci z całej tej cholernej konferencji, jak tylko dowie się o chorobie brata — łączyła go z Faiem ta silna, niezrozumiała więź, właściwa podobno większości bliźniąt. Sęk w tym, czy uda mu się ściągnąć młodszego z Flourite'ów na czas — to jest przed dziewiątą dwadzieścia w poniedziałek, kiedy to zaczynała się odprawa na lot do Sapporo. Jeżeli nie, to…

Zaaaraz. Wróóóć. Co to za defetystyczne podejście? Czyżby zamierzał się poddać już teraz, na samym wstępie? Bez walki wywiesić białą flagę tylko dlatego, że ta majacząca blond rozgwiazda z infekcją zalegała aktualnie w jego prywatnym łóżku?

Wuefista aż się wzdrygnął. Ooo nie. Mowy nie ma. Do czego to doszło? Czy naprawdę wystarczyło trochę teatralnego pokasływania i ta wyprowadzająca z równowagi flouritowa bezradność, aby plany Kurogane — te wymarzone, od dawna obmyślane plany — poszły się rozmnażać przez fragmentację plechy?! A guzik! Niech sobie chemik nie wyobraża, że znalazł naiwną siostrzyczkę miłosierdzia, która go będzie pokornie ochędażać w chorobie i zdrowiu. Nie w tym życiu! Nie będzie mu jeden Flourite z drugim psuł urlopu! Kurogane wyjeżdżał na Hokkaido i bardzo się cieszył na tę podróż, a Fai, skoro taki z niego samuraj z epoki Meiji, niech sobie sam radzi. I jego samuraj-bliźniak też niech się lepiej pospieszy z przylotem, o. Kurogane całą siłą woli przegnał z myśli blade oblicze chemika i przywołał utęsknioną wizję rozległych dzikich przestrzeni Hokkaido. Yuui Flourite zaraz usłyszy odeń co nieco, a jak mu się coś nie spodoba — cóż, alternatywą było, że jego brat spędzi dzień, a może nawet i noc, na tarasie, a tego raczej należało uniknąć, prawda? Kurogane, uśmiechając się paskudnie, przyłożył do ucha słuchawkę, zamierzając od razu przemówić Yuuiemu do rozumu. I wtedy dopiero sobie przypomniał, że nie trzymał w ręce telefonu, tylko łyżkę z kleiku. I to dość konkretnie oblepioną ryżem.

Zaklął szpetnie, ciskając bogu ducha winny sztuciec do zlewu — z rumotem, który obudziłby umarłego — nerwowo otarł ze skroni ryżową paćkę, po czym dobył z kieszeni właściwy telefon i wybrał numer do młodszego z Flourite'ów. Z radością powitał standardowy sygnał wybierania — Yuui w przeciwieństwie do brata nie miał skłonności do ustawiania kretyńskich melodyjek w oczekiwaniu na połączenie — po trzecim jednak zaczął tupać z irytacją, po piątym zgrzytał już zębami, po siódmym zaś w słuchawce wreszcie coś kliknęło, ale zamiast uprzejmego głosu Flourite'a uszu Kurogane dobiegł znajomy komunikat: „przepraszamy, ale wybrany abonent jest czasowo niedostępny lub znajduje się poza zasięgiem sieci".

Wuefista powstrzymał się, by nie cisnąć telefonem o kafelki. No pięknie. Dwa razy pięknie. Nie było jeszcze… — zerknął na wyświetlacz — siedemnastej, a cholerna pani dyrektor Liceum Horitsuba, Yuuko Ichihara, niechybnie zdążyła już gdzieś zachlać, podczas gdy przeklęty — cicha woda, niech go demon! — Yuui Flourite zapewne dzielnie dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa. Ale to nie znaczyło, że tak łatwo się od niego uwolnią, co to, to nie…

Już miał wybrać numer ponownie, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił nagły, złowróżbny syk, zaś towarzyszący mu nieprzyjemny swąd w jednej chwili uświadomił Kurogane jego źródło.

— Jasna cholera! — Wuefista w te pędy rzucił się ku kuchence, zakręcając gaz pod garnkiem, którego zawartość zdążyła już w sporej części wykipieć, tworząc malowniczy deseń między palnikami. Kurogane nieufnie przyjrzał się temu, co pozostało w środku — wbrew obawom wyglądało lepiej, niż się spodziewał, choć sądząc po unoszącym się w powietrzu nikłym zapachu spalenizny co nieco zapewne przywarło do dna.

Skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. Nie znosił szorowania przypalonych garów, nie wspominając już o tym, że minionego wieczoru wypucował calutką kuchnię na błysk. Teraz zaś czekała go powtórka z rozrywki, a wszystko przez durnego Yuui'ego, który nie odbierał telefonu i jego jeszcze durniejszego bliźniaka, któremu akurat teraz zebrało się na chorowanie. Niech no tylko ten samozwańczy gruźlik spróbuje marudzić, że mu nie smakuje, to popamięta, już jego, Kurogane w tym głowa…

Pełen mściwych zamiarów względem obu braci Flourite'ów wuefista z rozmachem otworzył szafkę, wydobył z niej pierwszą z brzegu miskę i, napełniwszy ją solidną porcją nie do końca udanego kleiku (babcia Kurogane pewnie przewróciłaby się w grobie na jego widok), pomaszerował do sypialni. Fai leżał nieruchomo i grzecznie, przykryty kocykiem w koniki morskie (prezent noworoczny od Tomoyo), z palcami złożonymi w obrazie posłuszeństwa i pokory. Nawet nie było drania za co opieprzyć, naprawdę się położył i, przynajmniej chwilowo, nie sprawiał problemów! Kurogane aż tupnął z frustracji. W odpowiedzi chemik otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie.

— Kuro-rin…?

— Zjesz. Kleik. Ryżowy. Natychmiast — warknął Kurogane, wciąż naburmuszony i w mocno bojowym nastroju. Flourite wpatrywał się w niego. Oczy miał wielkie i rozgorączkowane, buzię w ciup, rączki w małdrzyk, i aż się prosił o kopniaka w zadek za pozowanie na pensjonarkę z gruźlicą. — I nie gap się jak cielę na malowane wrota!

— Ale Kuro-pon… — Blondwłosa pensjonarka z rączkami na kołdrze patrzyła na niego żałośnie, utkwiwszy mętny wzrok tuż ponad uchem wuefisty. — To… to chyba musiałbyś się do mnie schylić…?

Kurogane odruchowo podniósł rękę do ucha — i przypomniał sobie o tej przeklętej łyżce. SZLAAAAG.

— Po moim trupie! — ryknął. — Wybij to sobie z głowy, ty… ty pijawko perwersyjna!

— Aleee… — zagadnął Fai tonem skrzywdzonej niewinności, a w jego błękitnych oczach błysnęło niezrozumienie — jak mogę zjeść, Kuro-puu, skoro stoisz tam i trzymasz miskę? Chyba że mam wstać…?

— Leżeć! — wrzasnął Kurogane, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że chemik nie miał bynajmniej na myśli bezpośredniej konsumpcji śladów kleiku pozostałych na jego uchu. Upokarzająca świadomość, że oto zrobił z siebie idiotę podsyciła jedynie jego złość. — Leżeć, zdrowieć i nie wkurzać mnie! I dorosnąć! — zakończył, łapiąc się za głowę w desperacji. Flourite nie odrywał od niego wzroku, mrugając gęsto powiekami.

— Ależ ja już jestem dorosły, Kuro-myuu… Chcesz, mogę to udowodnić…

— Łapy przy sobie! — Wuefista wyciągnął przed siebie łyżkę w obronnym geście. — I żadnych niepowołanych ruchów, ty przerośnięta stułbio!

Chemik, który już-już się podnosił, opadł z powrotem na pościel; ręce, dotąd skromnie złożone na kołdrze, rozrzucił szeroko niczym skrzydła konającego anioła po zderzeniu z dreamlinerem.

— Masz rację, Kuro-rin… — westchnął. — Mój dowód osobisty został w szkole razem z kluczami. Musisz mi uwierzyć na słowo, że jestem pełnoletni…

— Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo — zarzekł się Kurogane hardo. W jego świecie ludzie dorośli i odpowiedzialni byli samodzielni i przynajmniej starali się chorować we własnych łóżkach. A już z całą pewnością nie pozostawiali niefrasobliwie dokumentów, gdzie popadło. — Nie zamydlisz mi oczu byle datą na kawałku plastiku, pierwszy z brzegu przedszkolak ma w głowie więcej oleju od ciebie! I po kiego grzyba żeś w ogóle wyciągał dowód z portfela, co?

— Doprawdy, nie rozumiem, czemu się tak unosisz, Kuro-puu — nadąsał się Flourite, wydymając policzki i równocześnie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. — To niezdrowo. I wiesz, jak to mówią, złość piękności szkodzi…

Wuefista zacisnął palce na misce z kleikiem, wyobrażając sobie, jakby to było roztrzaskać ją na głowie Faia, po czym, pokrzepiony tą błogą wizją — mimo wszystko nie chciał marnować efektu swoich trudów kulinarnych — wepchnął rzeczone naczynie w chude dłonie chemika.

— Twojej zaszkodzi na pewno — wycedził złowrogo — jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz pitolić i nie zaczniesz jeść. I tylko spróbuj poplamić kocyk, a przysięgam, przerobię cię na sashimi.

Flourite obrzucił go nadspodziewanie bystrym spojrzeniem, ale tym razem nie skomentował — widać nawet on zdradzał jeszcze jakieś pozostałości instynktu samozachowawczego. Miast tego najpierw powąchał, a potem dziabnął na próbę łyżką zawartość miseczki.

— Interesująca, hmmm, konsystencja — zauważył. Kurogane popatrzył nań wilczo.

— Coś się nie podoba?

— Nie, schąf — zapewnił chemik niewyraźnie, pakując do ust pierwszą łyżkę. — Heej, fo jeft zawhafująco dobfe, Hufo-fiiiin! Nie fiedziałech, fe umiech chotować!

— Nie paplaj z pełną paszczą, do cholery! — zrugał go z miejsca Kurogane. — I oczywiście, że jest dobre, to przepis mojej babci!

— Fiuuu! — Fai, przełknąwszy, wydał z siebie kolejną gwiżdżącą onomatopeję, które wuefistę doprowadzały do białej gorączki. — Musisz mi o niej koniecznie opowiedzieć, Kuro-pon!

— Nic nie muszę — Kurogane ciężko przysiadł na łóżku. Doprawdy, chciałby się już znaleźć na Hokkaido, tylko z plecakiem dla towarzystwa. Cała ta popaprana sytuacja z wolna zaczynała go męczyć. — Poza tym nie jesteś godzien słuchać o mojej babci. Kończ jeść i śpij.

— Hmmm? Coś cię gnębi, Kuro-sama?

Kuro-sama…? Wuefista poderwał głowę, spoglądając na chemika uważnie. Flourite mierzył go świdrującym, błękitnym spojrzeniem, w jednej ręce trzymając miskę z kleikiem, a w drugiej łyżkę, i wydawało się, że choć raz jest poważny. Kurogane wbił wzrok w dywan. To właśnie było w Faiu zadziwiające: w jednej chwili był marudny, nieznośny i zachowywał się jak rozpuszczony dzieciak, w następnej rzucał celnym pytaniem bądź przenikliwym komentarzem, które całkiem zbijały człowieka z tropu. I nie szło bynajmniej o to, że inteligencja Flourite'a była czymś zaskakującym — chemik, wbrew pozorom, dysponował umysłem lotnym i błyskotliwym, choć Kurogane nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos. Czego wszak nie potrafił pojąć, to czemu Fai, miast korzystać ze swego intelektu, z uporem maniaka robi z siebie kretyna na każdym kroku.

Westchnął. Mimo wszystko nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać się przejrzeć tej nieprzewidywalnej kreaturze.

— Skąd taki pomysł? — burknął.

— Intuicja? — Łóżko skrzypnęło nieznacznie i gdy Kurogane uniósł głowę, odkrył, że Flourite wlepia weń gały z całkiem bliska. Czym prędzej odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość — nie będzie mu się, głowonóg jeden, bezczelnie pchał z mackami — i z zarazkami! — w intymną przestrzeń osobistą. Zwłaszcza w sypialni.

— W takim razie na bank ci się wydaje — odparł kwaśno.

— Na pewno? — Fai wciąż wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. Więcej, zdawało się, że jest autentycznie przejęty. — A może… — Chemik aż się zatchnął, jakby właśnie odkrył straszliwą prawdę. — Może ja ci przeszkadzam, Kuro-sama? Powiedz, przeszkadzam ci? Nie popsułem ci chyba żadnych planów, ani nic? Może chciałeś gdzieś wyjść? Wybierałeś się na imprezę, Kuro-sama? W końcu jest piątkowy wieczór…

Kurogane zacisnął pięści, czując, jak jego cierpliwość topnieje. W miarę jak słowotok chemika przybierał na sile, wuefista z każdą chwilą nabierał większej ochoty, by wygarnąć Flourite'owi ze szczegółami, jakie ma zapatrywania w kwestii spędzania piątkowych wieczorów (on i impreza?! też coś… znał lepsze sposoby na zagospodarowanie wolnego czasu) i co myśli o rujnowaniu cudzych planów, w szczególności zaś urlopowych i dokładnie rozpisanych z dwumiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. Z drugiej strony musiał szczerze przyznać, że wszystko JESZCZE było pod kontrolą i wcale nie było powiedziane, że katastrofa musi nastąpić. Nie mówiąc o tym, że, jakby nie patrzeć, sam zaoferował jamochłonowi pomoc…

Rozluźnił dłonie. Ech, cholera… Że też dał się tak idiotycznie wkopać…

— Na razie niech cię o to głowa nie boli — rzucił, trochę na odczepnego, po cichu licząc, że Fai nie zechce drążyć tematu. Niestety, przeliczył się. Flourite na dźwięk jego słów wyraźnie spochmurniał, bez przekonania dziubiąc łyżką ryż.

— Więc jednak…

— Powiedziałem, nie przejmuj się tym — przerwał wuefista szorstko. Nie czuł się na siłach, by użerać się teraz z Faiem, który wyraźnie wszedł w tryb chwilowego poczucia winy i w swoim „samurajskim" cierpieniu — Kurogane był o krok od plucia sobie w brodę za podsunięcie mu tego pomysłu — zapewne lada chwila gotów wysunąć propozycję jakiegoś genialnego inaczej rozwiązania. — I wcinaj ten kleik, nie będę znów sterczał w kuchni, jak ci wystygnie.

— Ale… Ale Kuro-rin… — zaprotestował chemik gorąco. — Przecież… przecież obiecałem ci, że nie sprawię kłopotu…! Że nie będziesz się mną musiał przejmować! Nie chcę być dla ciebie ciężarem!

Kurogane nieomal palnął się w czoło — łzawe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu osiągnęło poziom, którego nie powstydziłaby się bohaterka najbardziej nawet ckliwej mangi dla dziewcząt (nie, żeby takowe czytywał, ale raz czy drugi zdarzyło mu się zarekwirować podobne cuda „nieprzygotowanym" uczennicom). Tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby mu się cholerny Flourite wypłakiwał na ramieniu w imię mniej lub bardziej wyimaginowanych przewin…

— Gwarantuję ci, że jak tylko będę cię miał dość, pierwszy się o tym dowiesz — zapewnił z nieskrywanym przekąsem. — Chyba że do tego czasu łaskawie wyzdrowiejesz.

— Oooch, na pewno! — przytaknął Fai entuzjastycznie, a jego pobladła dotąd z niepokoju fizjonomia na nowo pojaśniała. Najwidoczniej przyjął słowa Kurogane za dobrą monetę. — Nie hafiodę fię, Hufo-fiiin! — dorzucił, z nowo odkrytym zapałem biorąc się za kleik i w jednej chwili wracając do trybu radosnego idioty. — Mowef mi fiewyć!

Wuefista chwilę obserwował go bez słowa, po czym jedynie pokiwał głową. Chciałby podzielać optymizm Flourite'a, którym ów tryskał do tego stopnia, że aż zapomniał o domniemanej bliskości własnego zgonu. Czemu więc płomienna obietnica chemika miast podnosić na duchu, napełniała Kurogane nieokreślonym niepokojem?

A, szlag z tym, pomyślał zdecydowanie, marszcząc brwi. Chyba nie zamierzał pozwolić, by podobna błahostka wyprowadzała go z równowagi? Wszak nie z takimi rzeczami już się mierzył! Udało mu się nawet nauczyć Watanukiego podstaw piłki ręcznej, więc tym bardziej i teraz wszystko powinno się ułożyć. I, ogólnie, jakoś to będzie. Prawda?

Podłe przeczucie, które zdążyło się już całkiem nieźle zadomowić w jego podświadomości, zarechotało paskudnie.

5.

Kurogane poderwał głowę z poduszki, rozespany i zaalarmowany… czym? Ściągnął brwi. Co go obudziło?

— Kuro-riiiin — dobiegł go grobowy głos, a zaraz po nim iście złowieszczy kaszel. — Śpisz, Kuro-riiiin?

Wuefista przewrócił oczami i naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, ostentacyjnie przewracając się na drugi bok.

— A kysz, maro nieczysta — wymamrotał, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza teraz wysłuchiwać Faiowych zwierzeń. — Rano.

— Nie odejdę, Kuro-rin — Flourite, jak się okazało, nie dał za wygraną.— Myślałem.

Słowa przedarły się do świadomości Kurogane, który już na powrót zanurzał się w błogich objęciach snu — i tym razem wzbudziły w wuefiście bestię. Bestia wychynęła spod kołdry — sam Kurogane nie był zdolny do takich czynów o tej porze — i cisnęła w Faia poduszką. Stojący w wejściu do salonu chemik, owinięty kołdrą niczym namiotem, ze stoickim spokojem przyjął pocisk i pozwolił mu się odbić od wątłej, rozkaszlanej piersi.

— Myślałem długo, Kuro-pon — powtórzył. — I teraz już wszystko rozumiem.

Rozumiał? Rozumiał?! Bestia w Kurogane zjeżyła się cała, półprzytomnie macając za kolejnym pociskiem. Gdyby piekielny Flourite faktycznie rozumiał, nie sterczałby tu teraz i nie bredził o swoich pseudogruźliczych urojeniach o tej nieludzkiej godzinie! I dałby mu spać, do ciężkiej cholery!

— Jestem padalcem — oznajmił tymczasem Fai z emfazą. Kurogane rozważył ciśnięcie weń kołdrą, ale jakaś jego część pamiętała, jak bardzo potem będzie mu zimno w stopy. — Nie, to obraza dla padalców. Jestem amebą! Nędznym protistem niegodnym twojej uwagi!

Ku swemu zdumieniu wuefista odkrył, że, wbrew sobie, słucha tego potoku flouritowych oskarżeń i to bez mała z perwersyjną ciekawością. Z niektórymi zarzutami właściwie chętnie by się zgodził…

— Ty… Ty jesteś taki szlachetny, Kuro-rin! — Chemik nagle zmienił temat, równocześnie zmieniając i ton na rzewnie dramatyczny. Ani chybi naoglądał się ostatnio za dużo dram "z epoki". — Pozwoliłeś, bym podle na tobie żerował, a ja niczego nie zauważyłem…!

Kurogane, ostatecznie już rozbudzony, uniósł brew. No proszę, cóż za przebłysk przenikliwości. Widać nawet rozgorączkowanym jamochłonom się takie zdarzały. Tylko czemu, u licha, w środku nocy?!

— Nie będę cię zatrzymywał, Kuro-pon — Starszy z Flourite'ów postąpił krok do przodu, przytrzymując kołdrę na piersi gestem godnym generała z ery Sengoku. — Zostaw mnie i odejdź stąd jak najszybciej!

Paradoksalnie, pierwszą myślą, jaka po usłyszeniu tych słów przebiegła Kurogane przez głowę, było, że o tej porze nie ma już samolotów na Hokkaido. Dopiero po chwili treść wypowiedzi Flourite'a uderzyła go z całą mocą: ta nędzna kreatura próbowała wykurzyć go z jego własnego domu! I to — wuefista zerknął wreszcie na wyświetlacz porzuconej na stoliku komórki — za pięć trzecia nad ranem!

Bestia w Kurogane zawarczała głucho i sprężyła się do skoku. Gorze zdrajcy…

— Masz dokładnie trzydzieści sekund — wysyczał — żeby…

— Chciałeś uspokoić moje sumienie! — Fai nie zważał na groźby, skupiony, jak się zdawało, li i jedynie na samodzielnie wykreowanej wizji wypadków. — Dlatego dałeś mi nadzieję, że wyzdrowieję! Byłeś gotów trwać przy mnie i podtrzymywać mnie na duchu, bez względu na wszystko! A ja niczego nie zauważyłem! Kuro-riiiiin!

— Nie wyj, do cholery — warknął Kurogane bez cienia litości. — Jeszcze sąsiadów chcesz pobudzić na dokładkę?

— Tylko tak mówisz, Kuro-pon — odparł chemik z przekonaniem, które zasługiwało na duże „P". — Tylko udajesz niewzruszonego. Ale ja cię przejrzałem! Teraz już widzę ogrom twego poświęcenia!

Wuefista popatrzył na niego tępo. Każdy dzień spędzony w towarzystwie Flourite'a obfitował w rozliczne poświęcenia, ale Kurogane był prawie pewny, że Fai nie to miał na myśli. Co znów sobie uroiła ta stułbia obrzy-…

Aaa, no tak, uświadomił sobie w nagłym olśnieniu. Jasne. Durny jamochłon musiał zobaczyć na wpół spakowany plecak przed wejściem do sypialni i, jak to on, wyciągnął pochopne wnioski. Cóż, pomyślał Kurogane nie bez satysfakcji, najwyżej czeka go gorzkie rozczarowanie. Ale nie zamierzał teraz się nad tym zastanawiać.

— No, to gratuluję spostrzegawczości — skomentował kwaśno, gotów znów ułożyć się do snu. — A teraz dobranoc, do cholery!

— Jak możesz tak mówić, Kuro-pon! — oburzył się nie wiedzieć czemu Flourite. — Nie pozwolę ci się zarazić i umrzeć!

— Że jak? — zdumiał się Kurogane. — Niby czemu miałbym umrzeć na Hokkaido?

— Hok-… kaido? — Tym razem to na chemika przyszła kolej się zdziwić. — Ale… co ma z tym wspólnego Hokkaido?

— Jak to co? — nie zrozumiał wuefista. — To, że tam właśnie wyjeżdżam?

— Wyjeżdżasz…? — Błękitne oczy chemika zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki — Tak… Beze mnie…?

— A czemu by nie? — Kurogane rozciągnął wargi w paskudnym uśmiechu. Niech ma za swoje, ta wcielona histeria mackowata. Przy następnej okazji być może dwa razy się zastanowi, zanim zrobi mu pobudkę w środku nocy. — To moje życie i moje plany urlopowe, nie muszą uwzględniać ciebie. Zresztą sam chwilę temu kazałeś mi odejść — przypomniał bezlitośnie.

— Ale…

— Żadnych ale — nie dał mu dokończyć wuefista. — A teraz odczep się w końcu i DAJ. MI. SPAĆ!

To mówiąc, Kurogane demonstracyjnie przewrócił się na drugi bok, naciągając przy tym kołdrę na czubek głowy. Nie liczył, że w ten sposób uda mu się zniechęcić Flourite'a, zwłaszcza znając upór tej blond cholery, ale spróbować mimo wszystko nie zaszkodziło.

Dłuższą chwilę leżał bez ruchu, na pół oczekując, że chemik lada chwila wgramoli się na niego albo choć spróbuje ściągnąć zeń kołdrę, ale ku jego zdumieniu nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wuefista odczekał dobre trzy minuty, nim w końcu ostrożnie wyjrzał spod przykrycia. Powitały go ciemność, cisza — i pustka. Fai zniknął, choć raz wziąwszy sobie jego słowa do serca — i Kurogane naraz sam nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Szlag z tym, pomyślał w końcu. Zastanowi się nad tym rano…

6.

Kurogane zbudził się z uczuciem niejasnego niepokoju, który ukonkretnił się, gdy tylko wuefista nieco oprzytomniał i przypomniał sobie zdarzenia minionej nocy. To, że chemik tak po prostu odszedł bez jednego słowa protestu, nie było do niego podobne i nakazywało Kurogane postawić sobie pytanie, czy aby nie przesadził we własnych reakcjach — choć z drugiej strony nie wydawało mu się, by zareagował zbyt ostro. Ot, zwyczajnie zapoznał Flourite'a z faktami i nawet udało mu się nie wpaść przy tym w złość. Czemu więc teraz tak paskudnie się czuł? I skąd brało się to dziwne przeczucie, że coś było nie tak?

Wuefista podniósł się z cichym stęknięciem (przy jego wzroście sypianie na kanapie stanowczo nie było trafionym pomysłem), przeczesał palcami rozczochrane włosy. Nic mu nie przyjdzie z bezczynnego siedzenia na tyłku i ponurego filozofowania. Należało się zorientować, jak przedstawiała się sytuacja tego ranka.

Czy też raczej: późnego przedpołudnia, jak zorientował się Kurogane, gdy jego wzrok padł na ścienny zegar, wskazujący ni mniej, ni więcej, a 11:36. Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem — oto skutki śródnocnych pobudek przez histerycznych stułbiochemików — po czym, tknięty nagłą myślą sprawdził jeszcze komórkę. Oczywiście, żadnych wiadomości ani nieodebranych połączeń od Yuui'ego Flourite'a. Przeklęty Faiowy bliźniak z pewnością dalej odsypiał kaca…

Klnąc i wyrzekając na Flourite'ów do dziesiątego pokolenia wstecz, wuefista w pierwszej kolejności poczłapał do łazienki, by ulżyć pęcherzowi. Wyszedłszy, dla świętego spokoju zajrzał do sypialni — choć zważywszy na panującą w mieszkaniu ciszę, chemik zapewne spał w najlepsze — i stanął jak wryty. Sypialnia była pusta, łóżko elegancko zaścielone, ani śladu bytności Faia D. Flourite'a. Kurogane przetarł z niedowierzaniem oczy. Czy było możliwe, że pseudosuchotniczy chemik i związane z nim wypadki dnia poprzedniego zwyczajnie mu się przyśniły?

Nie, uznał po namyśle, zdecydowanie kręcąc głową. Niemożliwe. Nie był człowiekiem bez wyobraźni, ale mimo wszystko wątpił, by jego umysł był w stanie zrodzić koszmar bardziej kwiecisty niż rzeczywiste wyczyny pieruńskiego jamochłona. Pozostawało pytanie, gdzie w takim razie był rzeczony jamochłon? Przecież nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu…

Wuefista poczuł najdelikatniejsze piknięcie paniki. Chyba… Chyba chemik nie wyniósł się z mieszkania po tym, jak Kurogane przepędził go w nocy? Zresztą, dokąd miałby pójść? Własnych kluczy nie miał, a…

Od strony kuchni dobiegło naraz głośne brzęknięcie, w jednej chwili wyrywając Kurogane z rozmyślań. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. No i zguba się znalazła. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby od razu tak się przejmować?

Ruszył w stronę kuchni, starając przygotować się wewnętrznie na to, co może tam zastać. Znając możliwości Faia, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że ów zdążył już wywrócić pomieszczenie do góry nogami. Z drugiej wszak strony, pomijając jednorazowy hałas sprzed chwili, nie było słychać żadnych odgłosów zniszczenia. Wuefista sam nie był pewien, czy powinno go to raczej cieszyć, czy niepokoić…

— Ooo, dzień dobry, Kuro-riiiin! — rozległo się, ledwie stanął w progu kuchni. Fai D. Flourite, przyodziany w przygotowaną dlań wieczorem zmianę ubrania (o dobre trzy numery za duży T-shirt i zdecydowanie przydługie spodnie od dresu) i przepasany prywatnym fartuchem Kurogane, z zaskakującą jak na chorego werwą krzątał się po pomieszczeniu i, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, przygotowywał śniadanie. Wuefista dyskretnie obrzucił spojrzeniem najbliższe otoczenie, ale wbrew jego czarnowidzeniom w kuchni panował względny porządek. Żadnych kolebiących się złowieszczo stosów upaćkanych naczyń na każdej wolnej powierzchni, ani śladu porozlewanych czy porozsypywanych produktów spożywczych, na czyściutkiej kuchence jedynie buchający parą czajnik. Dziwne…

…choć może nie aż tak bardzo. Biorąc pod uwagę przedmiot, którego nauczał w Horitsubie, Flourite musiał przywyknąć do utrzymywania w otoczeniu porządku. W przeciwnym razie nie raz, i nie dwa, wysadziłby już całą szkołę w powietrze…

Kurogane przysiadł przy stole. Ani się spostrzegł, jak Fai postawił przed nim parujący kubek z herbatą. Wuefista nieco podejrzliwie uniósł brew. Czyżby stułbia usiłowała w ten sposób wkupić się w jego łaski? I w ogóle — co on taki dziwnie żywotny?

— Chyba mi się poprawiło, wiesz, Kuro-rin? — oznajmił chemik radośnie, jakby odpowiadając na jego myśli. — Jak tylko się przebudziłem, poczułem, że rozpiera mnie energia! Może… może jeszcze jest dla mnie nadzieja? W sensie, no wiesz, że nie umrę?

Jasne, że nie umrzesz, jamochłonie prątkujący, pomyślał ze znudzeniem Kurogane, sięgając po kubek. Miło, że wreszcie to zauważyłeś…

— No i tak sobie pomyślałem — ciągnął Flourite, równocześnie buszując po szafkach — że w takim razie mogę się do czegoś przydać, zamiast tylko sprawiać ci kłopot.

Wuefista zastrzygł uszami. Zdrowy rozsądek w wydaniu Faia? To było… dość rzadkie zjawisko.

— Więc — przegląd szafek został zakończony wydobyciem z ich czeluści kilku misek i wielkiej patelni, o której istnieniu sam Kurogane zapomniał — wpadłem na genialny pomysł Kuro-pon. Zostanę tutaj i zajmę się domem, a ty sobie w spokoju wyjedziesz!

Wuefista, który właśnie zamierzał pociągnąć łyk herbaty, zamarł z kubkiem podniesionym w pół drogi do ust.

— Co…?!

— Mógłbym ci sprzątać, podlewać kwiatki, odbierać pocztę i w ogóle — szwargotał dalej chemik, jakby nie dostrzegał faktu, że jego gospodarz chwilowo całkiem zbaraniał. — Wszystko będzie na błysk, a ty będziesz się mógł moczyć w jakimś onsenie. I jak, dobrze wymyśliłem, Kuro-rin?

Kurogane popatrzył nań nieufnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Propozycja brzmiała logicznie. Ba, kusząco nawet. Gdyby wysunął ją ktokolwiek inny — jak choćby spokojniejszy i bardziej zrównoważony bliźniak Flourite'a — to wuefista być może by i na nią przystał. W obecnych okolicznościach było w niej jednak coś wysoce niepokojącego. Co to miało być? Próba wpędzenia go w poczucie winy? Nie, raczej nie… Fai wydawał się autentycznie wierzyć we własne „cudowne" ozdrowienie, więc postawę „jestem-umierający-ale-och-taki-dzielny-i-świetnie-sobie-poradzę-gdy-cię-nie-będzie" chyba można było wykluczyć. Co w takim razie knuł chemik? Jeszcze inny przewrotny plan z jego mieszkaniem w roli głównej?

Wuefista aż się wzdrygnął. Obawa, że piekielny chemik zrobi coś niepożądanego pod jego nieobecność, była wcale uzasadniona. A jednak… nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że źródło dręczącego go niepokoju leży całkiem gdzie indziej. Coś było nie tak… ale co?

— Oczywiście, nie musisz odpowiadać od razu — dodał tymczasem Flourite, zaskakująco jak na niego ugodowo. — Najpierw zjemy sobie śniadanko, co, Kuro-pon? Jajeczniczka może być?

Oho, więc to tak. Że niby przez żołądek do serca, co? Niedoczekanie. Niech sobie skórkowaniec nie myśli, że zdoła go przekupić jedzeniem, phi!

Niemniej, posiłku odmawiać nie zamierzał. W kuchni Fai radził sobie nie gorzej niż jego słynący z umiejętności kulinarnych brat, istniało więc duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Kurogane czekała najsmaczniejsza jajecznica, jaką w życiu jadł. Takiej ofercie nie sposób było odmówić, choćby motywy chemika wciąż pozostawały niejasne i choćby trąciło to hipokryzją ze strony samego Kurogane.

— Dostrzegam niejaki niedobór składników — poskarżył się Flourite, wsadzając głowę do lodówki. Wuefista jedynie niedbale pokiwał głową — doprawdy, czego ten dureń się spodziewał w przeddzień wyjazdu? pełnej spiżarni? — zamykając uszy na dalsze Faiowe utyskiwania i skupiając się raczej na jego działaniach. Może w ten sposób zdoła jakoś potwierdzić swoje wątpliwości…

Niemniej, w poczynaniach chemika nadal nie było nic podejrzanego. Ba, były wręcz zniechęcająco normalne. Fai wydobył z lodówki wszystkie niezbędne produkty (i to niczego nie upuszczając), zgrabnie wybił jajka do uprzednio przygotowanej miseczki, następnie posiekał drobno szczypiorek, pokrajał jedynego pomidora, sięgnął po pojemnik…

Z cukrem?!

Kurogane w jednej chwili skoczył ku chemikowi, omal nie przewracając stołu (za to skutecznie rozlewając herbatę). Jedną ręką chwycił go za przegub, tym samym powstrzymując od zrujnowania jajecznicy in spe, drugą przycisnął mu do czoła.

Ha. Zatem przeczucie go nie myliło. Przeklęty Flourite był rozpalony niczym piec hutniczy. Ale… czyżby to znaczyło, że od chwili wejścia Kurogane do kuchni cały czas bredził w malignie?

Nie dało się tego wykluczyć. Fai w tylu sytuacjach zachowywał się wbrew powszechnie przyjętym normom, że nawet przeziębienie mógł przechodzić na opak.

— Puszczaj, Kuro-rin! — zaprotestował tymczasem obiekt jego rozmyślań. — Muszę doprawić jajecznicę!

— Ani się waż! — Wuefista ni myślał ustąpić. — Z powrotem do wyra, ale już! I nie wyściubiać stamtąd nosa!

— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Kuro-rin — obruszył się Fai. — Mówiłem ci już, czuję się świe-…

— Masz pieprzoną gorączkę, do cholery! Parzysz jak dziewiętnastowieczne żelazko! I chciałeś OSŁODZIĆ jajecznicę! Nawet cukru od soli nie odróżniasz, patafianie!

Flourite popatrzył na niego z urazą.

— Yuui zawsze trzyma sól w niebieskiej puszce — oznajmił, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

— Przypominam. Że. Jesteśmy. U. Mnie. — Kurogane jakimś cudem zapanował nad sobą. — JA w niebieskiej puszce trzymam cukier. A ty już nawet nie odróżniasz etykietek!

— Nie wolno ufać etykietom — odparł Fai z przekonaniem. — To zabija intelekt. Trzeba uwolnić instynkt i poznawać sercem!

— Ty mi tu nie pitol bzdur, pseudofilozofie popaprany! Pieprzone halucynacje masz! I bredzisz od rzeczy!

— Wypraszam sobie, Kuro-pon. — Chemik wydął policzki, co nadało mu wygląd naburmuszonego chomika. — Czemu to ja mam mieć halucynacje, a nie ty? A może… Może to ty jesteś chory? Jakoś kiepsko wyglądasz, wiesz? Masz takie, ummm… czerwone plamy na twarzy…?

A jakże, pomyślał wuefista chmurnie. Czuł, że lada chwila albo dostanie apopleksji, albo znacząco zmieni koloryt Faiowej fizjonomii, nie bacząc na wszelkie konwencje praw człowieka, ani na zasadę, że nie kopie się leżącego. Należało zakończyć tę farsę, nim dojdzie do ofiar w ludziach — tylko jak? Użył już wobec Flourite'a podstępu i szantażu, prośby i groźby; zresztą wątpił, by którakolwiek z tych opcji poskutkowała w obecnym stanie nieświadomości chemika. I cóż tu począć?

Gdzie w gorączce głowa, nie pomogą słowa, przemknęło mu naraz przez głowę. Jego nieodżałowana babcia zwykła tak mówić za szczenięcych lat Kurogane. Co prawda, miała na myśli nieco inne okoliczności przyrody, no ale…

Wuefista wziął się w garść — i zrobił jedyne, co można było w tej sytuacji zrobić.

— A pójdziesz mi tu…!

7.

Woda z kuchennego kranu kapała na ustawione w zlewie naczynia, wystukując na nich ponury rytm, który Kurogane kojarzył się z marszem pogrzebowym. Sam wuefista od dobrej godziny siedział smętnie wsparty o stół, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jasnoniebieską puszkę z cukrem i zastanawiał się, co dalej. Jak dotąd, bezowocnie. Nawet jajecznica, usmażona naprędce z pozostawionych na pastwę much i bakterii składników, i doprawiona nieco na odczepnego, nie zdołała pozytywnie wpłynąć na jego procesy myślowe. Fai tym razem doprawdy dał mu w kość i to w sensie najzupełniej dosłownym. Po standardowym przerzuceniu przez ramię cholerny chemik wierzgał i kopał przez całą drogę do sypialni, a i dotarłszy na miejsce ani myślał stosować się do poleceń. Nawet wynik mierzenia temperatury (do którego Kurogane przekonywał go kwadrans) potraktował z zaskakującym, zwłaszcza w obliczu jego wcześniejszych reakcji lekceważeniem, upierając się, że jest zdrów jak ryba. A termometr wskazywał czarno na białym trzydzieści dziewięć i dwie kreski!

Wuefista westchnął z niechętnym podziwem. Mogłoby się zdawać, że przy blisko czterdziestu stopniach gorączki Flourite oklapnie do reszty, tymczasem ów kipiał energią jak pozostawiony bez dozoru czajnik. Kto by pomyślał, że starczy mu pary na tak długo… Trzy kwadranse zajęło Kurogane, nim zdołał nakłonić go do jakiej takiej współpracy i przynajmniej położyć do łóżka. Kolejnych kilkanaście minut stracił na to, by przykryć Faia kołdrą, której to konieczności chemik za nic nie mógł, czy, co wydawało się prawdopodobniejsze, nie chciał pojąć, twierdząc uporczywie, że mu za gorąco i że sam wie, jak o siebie zadbać. O ile w to pierwsze wuefista był jeszcze gotów uwierzyć — gorączka z pewnością robiła swoje, o tyle na dźwięk tego drugiego zarazem trafiał go szlag, jak i ogarniał pusty śmiech. Zadbałby o siebie, akurat. Nawet porannej aspiryny nie wziął, głuptak jeden, taki był przekonany, że nic mu nie dolega…

Kurogane wsparł podbródek na pięści. Sam też musiał przyznać, że najwyraźniej cokolwiek przecenił możliwości regeneracyjne Flourite'a. Takiej gorączki lepiej było nie lekceważyć, niezależnie od tego, czy chemik zażył lekarstwa czy nie. Kto wie, może jego przeziębienie miało własne mroczne plany i dążyło właśnie do przeewoluowania w formę bardziej zjadliwą. W takiej zaś sytuacji — jeśli Kurogane wciąż zamierzał wyjechać — ktoś musiał się chemikiem zaopiekować, o przeniesieniu go do jego własnego mieszkania nie wspominając. Zresztą, mniejsza nawet o planowany urlop. Yuui Flourite zwyczajnie miał prawo wiedzieć, że jego bratu coś dolega. Dlatego wuefista, gdy tylko uporał się z jajecznicą, ponowił próby nawiązania kontaktu ze starszym z bliźniaków.

I guzik. Horitsubowy specjalista od zarządzania domem w dalszym ciągu nie odbierał, co powoli przestawało gniewać, a zaczynało martwić Kurogane. Chyba nic złego mu się nie przydarzyło w tym Kioto? A może ktoś gwizdnął mu telefon? Ale wtedy chyba od razu włączałaby się poczta głosowa…

Podniósł ze stołu własną komórkę i jeszcze raz wybrał znajomy numer. Znów to samo: biiip, biiip, biiip, biiip, a potem „zostaw wiadomość po sygnale". No szlag by to trafił…

Wuefista podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po kuchni. Sytuacja robiła się podbramkowa. A jeśli nie uda mu się skontaktować z Yuuim na czas? Albo jeśli ów nie będzie mógł przyjechać, bo obowiązki mu na to nie pozwolą, bądź też, uchowajcie bogowie, faktycznie coś mu się stało? Co wtedy?

Kurogane zacisnął szczęki. Czy byłby w stanie zrezygnować wówczas z wyjazdu? To pytanie, spychane dotąd na dalszy plan, coraz natarczywiej domagało się odpowiedzi — i wuefista wiedział, że nie zdoła dużo dłużej chować głowy w piasek, wmawiając samemu sobie, że jakoś to będzie. Mimo to…

Mimo to w dalszym ciągu uparcie odwlekał tę chwilę. Było, nie było, na razie wciąż jeszcze istniała szansa, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. A jeśli naprawdę zależało mu, by przekazać bratu Faia wieści, to…

Cóż, był na to i inny sposób. Tyle że sama myśl o wcieleniu go w życie wywoływała u Kurogane dreszcze.

Wuefista nabrał głęboko tchu, po czym podszedł do lodówki, wydobył z niej puszkę piwa i wypił duszkiem. Musiał odpowiednio się przygotować do tego, co zamierzał zrobić. A bez znieczulenia mogło się nie udać…

Właściwie, jak skonstatował po krótkim zastanowieniu, jedno piwo mogło nie wystarczyć. Wychylił jeszcze połowę kolejnej puszki i dopiero wówczas ponownie sięgnął po telefon. A potem zdobył się na ostateczność i kliknął w kontakt do Yuuko Ichihary.

W ułamek sekundy później nieomal upuścił telefon, gdy w miejsce standardowego sygnału wybierania jego uszy zaatakowała jazgotliwa popowa piosenka. Nie zdążył jednak nawet porządnie zakląć, gdy melodię ucięto w pół nuty, w słuchawce zaś rozległ się głos samej dyrektor Liceum Horitsuba.

— Kurogane-sensei? Czyżbyś się… stęsknił? — zagadnęła filuternie, a Kurogane aż zgrzytnął zębami. Tylko spokojnie, przykazał sobie w duchu. Nie da się sprowokować tej wiedźmie, co to, to nie. Dzwonił w określonym celu i zamierzał go osiągnąć…

— Chciałbym rozmawiać z Yuuim Flouritem — wycedził, najuprzejmiej jak potrafił. — Najchętniej natychmiast.

— Ależ z ciebie zimny drań, Kurogane-sensei — Yuuko Ichihara uderzyła w aksamitny ton, od którego wuefiście coś się robiło w okolicach śledziony. — Nieładnie tak ignorować pytanie damy…

Kurogane policzył w myślach do dziesięciu — na więcej szkoda mu było cennych impulsów. Jeśli ktokolwiek wyprowadzał go z równowagi bardziej niż starszy z bliźniaków Flourite, to była to jego przełożona z piekła rodem. Tyle że jej nie mógł sobie przerzucić przez ramię i kazać się zamknąć, nawet gdyby była teraz na miejscu, a nie kilkaset kilometrów stąd. Wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać nad potencjalnymi konsekwencjami podobnego czynu…

— Nie mam czasu na czcze pogawędki — oznajmił kategorycznie. Tak jest. Tak trzymać. Grunt, to być twardym i zdecydowanym. — To ważna sprawa i…

— I zwalnia cię to od okazywania uprzejmości? — rzuciła pani dyrektor niefrasobliwie. W każdych innych okolicznościach wuefista zapewne przemyślałby zarówno treść tych słów, jak i sposób w jaki zostały wypowiedziane, ale teraz piwo krążyło mu w żyłach, dodając animuszu. Nie będzie mu ta jędza robić wykładów z savoir vivre'u!

— Yuui Flourite — powtórzył. — Muszę z nim…

— …porozmawiać? — dokończyła Yuuko Ichihara, a Kurogane aż zgrzytnął zębami, gdy wyobraził sobie jej uśmiech. — Obawiam się jednakowoż, że to obecnie niemożliwe…

Wuefista w jednej chwili się zjeżył. Niemożliwe? Jak to: niemożliwe? Co ta przeklęta kugucharzyca zrobiła z bratem Faia, do cholery?

— Chyba… gdzieś mi się chwilowo zawieruszył — wyznała tymczasem jego zwierzchniczka rozbrajająco szczerze, po czym zachichotała niczym pensjonarka. Kurogane wybałuszył oczy. Jakim cudem dorosły mężczyzna nie tak znów skromnej postury mógł się „zawieruszyć?" Yuui Flourite nie był cholerną igłą w stogu siana ani zagubionym kolczykiem…

— Lepiej więc, żeby szybko się znalazł. — Głos Kurogane z powodzeniem mógłby chłodzić drinki. — Zwłaszcza że zwykle wolał być informowany o wybrykach brata na bieżąco.

Ha! To było to! Wuefista nieomal namacalnie wyczuł falę ciekawości wzbierającą po drugiej stronie słuchawki, chociaż Yuuko Ichihara nie zdążyła się jeszcze odezwać. I mniejsza o to, że tym razem jedynym wybrykiem Faia było przypadkowe złapanie jakiegoś wiosennego bakcyla…

— Zapewne… mogłabym mu przekazać wieści? — spytało prywatne nemezis Kurogane głosem słodkim jak wata cukrowa. Z trudem powstrzymał ochotę, by pokazać komórce język.

— To niestety nie wchodzi w grę — wuefista uśmiechnął się wilczo. — Nie uchodzi, by dama słuchała o takich sprawach. Mogę o tym powiedzieć tylko Flourite'owi-san.

Uśmiechnął się w oczekiwaniu triumfu. Wiedział, że wielce szanowna pani dyrektor nie odpuści okazji, by poznać zakazane nowiny, choćby i z drugiej ręki…

— W takim razie — dobiegło z słuchawki — skoro to tajne, męskie sprawy, to…

Wuefista nadstawił uszu. Tak, tak, tak…!

— To nie śmiem się wtrącać — dokończyła Yuuko niewinnie. — Mogę tylko życzyć ci powodzenia, Kurogane-sensei. Ale pamiętaj, z losem nie wygrasz! Pa-paaaa!

I rozłączyła się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kurogane dłuższą chwilę tępo wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz, nie w pełni wierząc w to, co właśnie się stało, po czym z całych sił kopnął nogę od stołu. Ta podła wiedźma… ta podła wiedźma miała czelność wystrychnąć go na dudka! Argh!

Złapał niedopite piwo i wlał w siebie zawartość puszki. Wspaniale, kurwa. Pięknie. Dwa razy. Tyle jeśli chodzi o szybkie nawiązanie kontaktu z Yuuim Flouritem. Załatwiła go na cacy, głupia flądra…

Klnąc paskudnie, wydobył z lodówki resztę sześciopaku i zasiadł za stołem, opróżniając kolejną puszkę. Przecież chodziło tylko o zwykłą przysługę! Korona by jej z głowy nie spadła, mątwie jednej dyrektorskiej…

Ze złością zgniótł w garści pustą już puszkę. Jak to się działo, że to zawsze ON wplątywał się w podobne sytuacje? I czemu, koniec końców, za każdym razem sam musiał sobie ze wszystkim radzić? Ech, cholera by to…

Sięgnął po następne piwo, ale ledwo pociągnął kilka łyków, gdy powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć, a głowa raz i drugi opadła na pierś. Ściągnął brwi, nieco zdumiony i poirytowany tym nagłym przypływem senności i w pierwszym odruchu nawet próbował z nim walczyć, poniósł jednak sromotną klęskę. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy osunął się na blat stołu przy akompaniamencie cichego brzęku przewracanych puszek; niedługo potem zaś kuchnię wypełniło donośne pochrapywanie.

8.

Odgłos, który zbudził go tym razem, rozległ się tak nagle, że Kurogane nieomal zleciał z krzesła; w dodatku zaś głośny był jak wystrzał. Wuefista potrząsnął głową, cokolwiek otumaniony. Co znowu, u demona…?! Czy naprawdę nie będzie mu dane porządnie się wyspać? To była jego trzecia, cholerna pobudka w nie tak znów długim cza-…

Rzut zaspanym okiem na wyświetlacz telefonu dobitnie uświadomił mu błąd zawarty w tym rozumowaniu. Zegar bezlitośnie wskazywał 17:22, co oznaczało, że jego nieplanowana drzemka trwała znacznie dłużej, niż mógł przypuszczać. Na dokładkę zajmujący bez mała pół ekranu symbol koperty jasno wskazywał, że ktoś próbował się skontaktować z nim, gdy tkwił w stanie nie do końca błogiej nieświadomości. Czym prędzej otworzył otrzymaną wiadomość, starając się zignorować ukłucie poczucia winy… i szlag najjaśniejszy nieomal trafił go na miejscu. „Powodzenia, Kuro-sensei! Tylko nie próbuj walczyć z losem! :*", głosił sms. Kurogane zgrzytnął zębami, przypominając sobie z wolna i jak przez mgłę wydarzenia sprzed kilku godzin. Ich bilans wypadał zdecydowanie na niekorzyść wuefisty: mimo podjętych wysiłków nie posunął się naprzód nawet na krok; do tego niemożebnie kręciło mu się w głowie, a gdzieś za oczodołami kiełkował paskudny, tępy ból. Nie do wiary, że wystarczyło tylko kilka piw, by doprowadzić go do podobnego stanu; zwykle trzeba było do tego znacznie więcej. I przecież zjadł tę jajecznicę, do cholery…

Szlag…! Wspomnienie śniadania uświadomiło mu kolejny istotny problem. Ta stułbia pączkująca nawet w gorączce wpadła na to, by przygotować mu posiłek; on zaś nie miał dla Faia nawet przeklętego kleiku, choć przecież zawsze uważał się za bardziej odpowiedzialnego z ich dwójki. Po kilku godzinach snu Flourite na pewno będzie wściekle głodny; a jak mawiała babcia Kurogane „głodny pacjent jest bardziej awanturujący się". Należało coś na to zaradzić i to prędko…

Zerwał się zza stołu — i bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było to dobrym pomysłem. Wsparty o oparcie krzesła, które szczęśliwie znalazło się w pobliżu, zamknął oczy, próbując opanować zawrót głowy. Nie wyglądało to dobrze; nogi nie chciały go słuchać, a myśli wciąż mieszały się i mąciły. Do cholery, uznał z niezadowoleniem, w ten sposób do niczego nie dojdzie. Należało przedsięwziąć bardziej zdecydowane środki…

Chwiejnym krokiem, wspierając się o blaty, Kurogane doczłapał do zlewu, odkręcił kran nad tą jego częścią, której nie wypełniały aktualnie czekające lepszych czasów talerze oraz patelnia i, nie zwlekając, wsadził głowę pod zimny strumień. Pomogło; już po kilku chwilach poczuł, że umysł mu się rozjaśnia. Dobra nasza, pomyślał, zakręcając wodę i otrzepując z włosów jej nadmiar. Zatem teraz… na początek kawa, potem kleik dla Faia, a potem…

Wzdrygnął się, gdy lodowata strużka spłynęła mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Może w pierwszej kolejności powinien jednak zmienić koszulkę…

Kurogane ściągnął T-shirt i ruszył do łazienki, by przebrać się w któryś z wciąż wiszących na sznurku (przez Flourite'a nie miał nawet czasu zdjąć prania), gdy z okolic sypialni ponownie dało się słyszeć odgłos, nie przymierzając, salwy armatniej. Wuefista przystanął w pół kroku. Fai bez wątpienia kichnął — to zaś mogło wskazywać, że gorączka spadła, ale wcale nie musiało oznaczać poprawy. Przeciwnie, otwierało furtkę wszystkim upierdliwym objawom, które podwyższona temperatura trzymała dotąd w ryzach, a które mogły jedynie wzmóc marudność chemika i doprowadzić go do nowych teorii spiskowych…

Kurogane westchnął, decydując się najpierw zajrzeć do sypialni. Lepiej zawczasu dowiedzieć się, jakie „atrakcje" czekają go tego wieczoru. T-shirt nie zając, nie ucieknie.

— Kuro-pon… — usłyszał, ledwie stanął w progu. — Przyszedłeś mnie ogrzać własną piersią, Kuro-pon…?

Wuefista najpierw zaniemówił, potem poczerwieniał (sądząc po fali gorąca, jaka uderzyła nagle w jego policzki), a następnie poczuł nieodpartą chęć, by zacisnąć palce na chudym, jamochłonim gardle. Powściągnął jednak mordercze instynkty, widząc, że chemik istotnie trzęsie się jak w febrze.

— Zimno ci? — zagadnął, wchodząc do pokoju. Fai tylko pokiwał głową, mocniej opatulając się w kołdrę. Wyglądał tak markotnie, że Kurogane poczuł nawet coś na kształt współczucia.

— Trzymaj — rzucił, wyciągając z szafy złożony koc i okrywając nim rozdygotane ramiona. Flourite wlepił w niego błękitne ślepia.

— To… to już niedługo, prawda, Kuro-rin? — wydukał.

— Niby co? — burknął wuefista podejrzliwie, z powrotem wciągając na siebie mokry na plecach T-shirt. Intensywne spojrzenie chemika dziwnie wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Fai zacisnął dłoń na brzegu koca.

— Nie musisz więcej udawać przede mną niewiedzy, Kuro-rin — wyszeptał dramatycznie. — Wiem, że mój koniec jest bliski…!

Aaaa, zatem wielki powrót do cierpień w samurajskim stylu, tak? Zastanawiające, Kurogane mógłby przysiąc, że ten etap mieli już za sobą…

— Wiesz, nie chciałbym ci psuć koncepcji — odparł kąśliwie, opierając się o komodę — ale jeszcze koło południa twierdziłeś, że czujesz się doskonale. Mógłbyś się w końcu zdecydować…

— N-naprawdę…? — wyjąkał Fai nadspodziewanie niepewnie. Wyglądał na mocno zafrasowanego. — To jest, naprawdę tak mówiłem? Nie pamiętam…

Wuefista zerknął na niego bystro spod ściągniętych brwi. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by chemik w jakikolwiek sposób się z niego naigrawał, ani by i tym razem bredził — słusznym więc okazywało się podejrzenie, że przez cały ranek (który w istocie był przedpołudniem) poczynaniami Flourite'a kierowała gorączka. Kurogane pochylił się i dotknął jego czoła. Było chłodniejsze, zdecydowanie chłodniejsze — tak jak się spodziewał. Mimo wszystko, nie zaszkodzi dodatkowo się upewnić…

— Wzór kwasu siarkowego?

— H2SO4 — odparł chemik odruchowo, by zaraz mrugnąć i spojrzeć na niego z zaskoczeniem. — Ale co…

— Glukoza? — Kurogane nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. Fai jakby nieco się nachmurzył.

— C6H12O6.

Wuefista pokiwał głową. Potrzebował czegoś trudniejszego, hmmm…

— Stearynian sodu, C17H35COONa — wyręczył go Flourite, przewracając niecierpliwie oczami. — Ale o co ci chodzi, Kuro-rin? Chyba… — tu w jego wzroku błysnęło podszyte fascynacją przerażenie — chyba nie zamierzasz parać się alchemią po mojej śmierci? Proszę cię, nie rób tego! Jeszcze stracisz rękę! Albo nogę! Albo jedno i drugie!

Kurogane wycofał się na swoje wcześniejsze stanowisko przy komodzie.

— Funkcje umysłowe w normie — zawyrokował. Chemik spojrzał nań z wyrzutem.

— To okrutne, Kuro-pon! Ja… ja się o ciebie martwię, a ty się ze mnie naśmiewaa-… Aaa-aaapsik!

— Taaa, bo ja akurat mam czas na takie głupstwa — prychnął wuefista. Właściwie, czuł nawet niejaką ulgę. Powróciła znajoma wewnętrzna niespójność w zachowaniu Faia; nie był już tak nienaturalnie logiczny jak podczas wcześniejszej rozmowy w kuchni… to znaczy aż do niedoszłej próby osłodzenia jajecznicy. — Zresztą, jak na moje oko, to chyba faktycznie ci się poprawia…

— Nie daj się zwieść pozorom, Kuro-rin! — sprzeciwił się chemik tonem znawcy z wieloletnim doświadczeniem w przechodzeniu na tamten świat. — Dobrze wiesz, co powiadają!

— Cóż takiego? — Wuefista uniósł nieznacznie brew. Flourite opatulił się w kołdrę po same uszy.

— No wiesz, Kuro-pon — oznajmił konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Mówią, że ostatniego dnia niespodziewanie ci się poprawia, a potem…

Zawiesił znacząco głos. Kurogane popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Czy ten pacan naprawdę musiał tak się wczuwać? Do licha, chyba nie traktował całej tej farsy z umieraniem na poważnie?

— Zresztą czuję się fatalnie… — bąknął chemik żałośnie, pociągając nosem. W to akurat wuefista bez trudu mógł uwierzyć: Fai miał czerwony nos, zapuchnięte oczy i mimo podwójnego przykrycia wciąż trząsł się jak osika. Co prawda chwilowo nie kasłał; być może nie zdążył jeszcze wystarczająco podrażnić gardła ciągłą paplaniną bądź też zadziałał syrop, który Flourite samowolnie zaaplikował sobie jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru (co z kolei tłumaczyło jego dramatyczne nocne rzężenie).

— Myślisz… Myślisz, że powinienem spisać testament, Kuro-pon? — spytał Fai z przejęciem. W pierwszym odruchu Kurogane był bliski, by kazać mu stuknąć się w ten głupi łeb, jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu zmienił zdanie. Przynajmniej zajmie się stułbia czymś nieszkodliwym…

— Pisz, jeśli wola — odparł łaskawie. Zakrzątnął się po pokoju, by znaleźć dla chemika notes i długopis. — A ja…

— Chyba mnie nie zostawisz, Kuro-rin? — zaprotestował Flourite raptownie. — Musisz mi asystować, żeby zaświadczyć, że byłem zdrów na umyśle!

Tego w ogóle nie sposób zaświadczyć, pomyślał Kurogane, ale przysiadł na łóżku. Jak mógł myśleć, że tak łatwo się z tego wywinie?

Fai zamyślił się głęboko, po czym coś zanotował. W chwilę potem dopisał coś jeszcze; minutę czy dwie przyglądał się zapisowi, w końcu skreślił go i poprawił. To samo uczynił przy kolejnej notatce i przy każdej następnej. Trwało to dobry kwadrans i wuefista zaczynał się już poważnie zastanawiać nad sensem swojego pobytu w sypialni, gdy chemik wreszcie się odezwał.

— Cały swój sprzęt i odczynniki chemiczne przekazuję szkole — odczytał uroczyście. — Memu bratu Yuuiemu Flourite'owi zostawiam jedwabne kimono w pawie, a Yuuko Ichiharze-san porcelanowy serwis do herbaty. Mojemu przyjacielowi Kurogane… — urwał nagle wyraźnie stropiony, przygryzł wargę. — Zupełnie nie wiem, co powinienem ci zapisać, Kuro-rin — przyznał szczerze. — Czuję, że powinienem ci zostawić coś wyjątkowego, ale…

Broda Faia zadrżała nagle, oczy zaszkliły się.

— Nie chcę cię zostawiać, Kuro-rin…! — zachlipał, mnąc w dłoniach kołdrę. — Ani teraz, ani… ani wcale! Zaświaty bez ciebie nie mają sensu! Bez ciebie nic nie ma sensu! Ja…

Kolejny szloch płynnie przeszedł w napad kaszlu. Kurogane, który dotąd z oszołomieniem przysłuchiwał się tej niecodziennej nawet jak na chemika perorze, teraz przymknął oczy, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Jego wewnętrzny cynik sugerował, by z politowaniem palnąć się w czoło nad opłakanymi skutkami durnych wymysłów i wygarnąć Faiowi raz a dobrze, co na ten temat myśli; a jednak coś sprawiało, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał serca tego zrobić. Ten głupol rozkleił się jak najbardziej szczerze, choć z idiotycznych powodów; w dodatku wygadywał skończone kocopoły, które sprawiały, że wuefista czuł się co najmniej nieswojo. I jak tu się na takiego na poważnie gniewać…?

— No już, już — to mówiąc, dość niezdarnie poklepał chemika po łopatce. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak właściwie powinien zachować się w podobnej sytuacji; to całe pocieszanie i podnoszenie na duchu zdecydowanie nie było jego domeną. — Jak długo ja mam w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, nie umrzesz, jasne?

Flourite posłał mu załzawione spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę…?

— Naprawdę — przytaknął, nie będąc wszak pewnym, czy nie popełnia właśnie straszliwego błędu. Podświadomie oczekiwał, że nastrój chemika ulegnie kolejnemu zwrotowi o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i że ów uraczy go kolejnym szalonym słowotokiem bądź przyklei się do niego jak wygłodniały koala do dorodnego eukaliptusa. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło; zamiast tego Fai przysunął się bliżej ze swoim kołdrzanym kokonem i oparł głowę na ramieniu wuefisty.

— Dzięki, Kuro-rin — szepnął, wtulając policzek w jego rękaw. Kurogane zerknął kątem oka na blond łepetynę, czując się naraz bardzo głupio i bardzo niezręcznie.

— Jasne, jasne — mruknął. — A teraz daj już sobie spokój z tymi głupstwami i lepiej się zdrzemnij, co? A ja, ummm, zrobię coś do jedzenia?

Ku jego zdumieniu również i teraz obyło się bez protestów; chemik musiał się doprawdy marnie czuć, skoro położył się tak posłusznie i bez jednego słowa skargi. Wuefista ani myślał czekać, aż Flourite zaśnie i niemal natychmiast czmychnął do kuchni. Cała ta sytuacja w sypialni w przeciągu paru chwil zrobiła się nagle mocno krępująca. Kurogane przywykł do Faia będącego jedną wielką, rozbuchaną, melodramatyzującą hiperbolą — z takim stykał się na co dzień i bez mała intuicyjnie wiedział, jak go „obsługiwać". Jednakże Fai bezpośredni i bezbrzeżnie szczerym wciąż był dlań zjawiskiem na tyle rzadkim, że nie bardzo wiedział, jak się wobec niego zachować. I to niezależnie od kontekstu. A kiedy ów kontekst dodatkowo zawierał, hmm, deklaracje…

Kurogane potrząsnął raptownie głową, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem odkręcił wodę nad zlewem i wycisnął trochę płynu na gąbkę. Miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Musiał pozmywać. I ugotować cholerny kleik. I przyrządzić coś do żarcia także sobie, bo znów robił się wściekle głodny. A jajecznica przywarła do patelni, i ciekawe, jak ją ma niby zeskrobać, żeby nie uszkodzić tej piekielnej teflonowej powłoki. I właściwie co ten kretyn chciał powiedzieć…?

Argh. Znowu. Choć usilnie starał się o tym nie myśleć, z niejasnych dla wuefisty powodów słowa chemika nie chciały dać mu spokoju i powracały tym uporczywiej, im bardziej starał się o nich zapomnieć. Normalnie jak jakiś pieprzony, upierdliwy komar…!

Mokry talerz wyśliznął mu się z rąk i mało brakowało, a rozbiłby się o dno zlewu; szczęściem Kurogane zdołał go złapać w ostatniej chwili. Cholera, Czemu w ogóle się tym przejmował? Czyżby zaczynał mięknąć ze zmęczenia? Niby udało mu się kilka razy zdrzemnąć po parę godzin, ale widać było to za mało, by organizm zarejestrował odpoczynek…

Kolejny talerz nie miał tyle szczęścia niż poprzedni i wysunąwszy się z rąk wuefisty upadł z brzękiem na kuchenną podłogę, rozbijając się na drobne kawałki. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia w obliczu zdarzenia znacznie większej wagi.

Komórka Kurogane dzwoniła. Na wyświetlaczu zaś z całą pewnością widniało nazwisko Yuuiego Flourite'a.

Czym prędzej wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Wreszcie będzie miał okazję nagadać młodszemu z bliźniaków do słuchu…

— Dobry wieczór, Kurogane-sensei — przywitał się Yuui uprzejmie. — Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam?

— A, hmmm, nie — odparł Kurogane, już na wstępie nieco zbity z pantałyku. — I, tego tam… dobry wieczór.

— Przepraszam, że dzwonię dopiero teraz — podjął Flourite przepraszającym tonem — ale, niestety, dotąd nie czułem się najlepiej.

Pewnie, że się nie czułeś, nastroszył się zaraz wuefista, znalazłszy się na znajomym gruncie. Ciekawe po ilu spelunach cię ta kugucharzyca przeciągnęła, co?

— Być może to zabrzmi jak kiepska wymówka — ciągnął tymczasem brat Faia — ale przyplątało mi się jakieś przeziębienie. I gorączka. Dopiero dzisiaj rano wstałem z łóżka…

Kurogane zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, w poczuciu, że musiał się przesłyszeć. Nie wierzył dotąd w mity o bliźniakach wyczuwających swoje dolegliwości na odległość albo też chorujących w tym samym czasie — ale tu, jak wszystko zdawało się wskazywać, miał namacalny dowód na słuszność tej teorii. I nigdy nie chciał bardziej, by jednak okazała się nieprawdziwa.

— Widziałem, że dzwoniłeś do mnie kilka razy… — Yuui podjął zasadniczą kwestię. — Czy coś się stało?

Niespodzianie dla samego siebie wuefista zawahał się nagle. Do tej pory cel wydawał się jasny: poinformować o sprawie drugiego z Flourite'ów, złożyć odpowiedzialność na jego barki i, gdy tylko się zjawi, zawinąć się na Hokkaido. Teraz jednak dopadły go wątpliwości. Z jednej strony, jak Kurogane uznał już wcześniej, Yuui miał pełne prawo, by się dowiedzieć. Z drugiej, skoro sam nie czuł się dobrze, czy należało dodatkowo martwić go nie tak znów wcale poważnymi Faiowymi dolegliwościami? Tylko… czy nie o to w pierwszej kolejności chodziło? Szlag…

— Kurogane-sensei? Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, w mniejszym lub większym — zapewnił czym prędzej wuefista, słysząc zaniepokojony ton młodszego z braci F. — Nic z czym nie dałbym sobie rady, w każdym razie.

— Na pewno…?

— Tak, tak — przytaknął Kurogane, podczas gdy jakaś część jego osoby załamywała ręce i rwała włosy z głowy. — Właściwie, to nic aż tak ważnego… Chciałem tylko przekazać, że Fai zapomniał ze szkoły swoich kluczy i chwilowo zatrzymał się u mnie.

— I… na pewno nic mu nie dolega? — dobiegło z słuchawki. Wuefista przełknął. Przenikliwość Yuuiego bywała przerażająca. — Nie chciałbym, by narobił ci kłopotów, Kurogane-sensei…

Jasna cholera. Nadeszła chwila prawdy…

— Nie, nie, spokojna głowa — powiedziała osoba, która z całą pewnością nie mogła być Kurogane, bo właściwy Kurogane aktualnie walił głową w ścianę i przeklinał na czym świat stoi. — Naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić. Zdrowiej spokojnie.

— Hmmm… — Yuui wciąż nie wydawał się przekonany. — W takim razie… dziękuję za wiadomość, Kurogane-sensei. I… mam nadzieję, że Fai będzie umiarkowanie nieznośny…

— Fai nie zna słowa „umiarkowanie" — zaśmiał się wuefista ponuro. Z słuchawki również odpowiedział mu śmiech.

— Obawiam się, że rzeczywiście tak jest — rzekł Yuui Flourite. — Cóż… zatem dobrej nocy, Kurogane-sensei. Przekaż, proszę, Faiowi, że postaram się wrócić około środy.

— Jasne, przekażę — odparła cielesna powłoka wuefisty, gdy tymczasem jego prawdziwe ja skuliło się w kącie i stopniowo wypuszczało grzybki. — Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc.

Bliźniak Faia rozłączył się, a Kurogane poczuł, że ma ochotę paść na kolana i wyć nad własną głupotą. Czemu?! Czemu do ciężkiej i pieprzonej cholery nie był w stanie powiedzieć Yuuiemu prawdy? Kretyn…

Zaklął wściekle, sięgając z szafki garnek i wsypując do niego ryż. Przecież… przecież to nie tak miało być! Wcale nie tak! To miała być jego szansa na wyplątanie się z tej popapranej sytuacji! Jego, nie przymierzając, ostatnia być może deska ratunku! Co go, do diabła ciężkiego, napadło, żeby wszystko spieprzyć na ostatniej prostej?!

Wlał do garnka wodę i bez mała grzmotnął nim o kuchenkę, wychlapując przy tym część zawartości. Cóż, pomyślał buntowniczo, podejmując próbę obrony przed stawianymi samemu sobie zarzutami, może zwyczajnie nie umiał być skończonym egoistą. Jeśli Yuui Flourite faktycznie niedomagał — a Kurogane nie miał powodu, by mu nie wierzyć — to spychać na jego barki ciężar w osobie rzężącego i nieskończenie marudnego braciszka byłoby skończonym świństwem. Zresztą, jak przypuszczał wuefista, sam jamochłon też pewnie nie czułby się z tym dobrze…

A przeklęty wewnętrzny samuraj Kurogane najwidoczniej wolał być honorowym idiotą niż samolubnym dupkiem. Kurwa mać…

Wuefista, nieco już spokojniejszy, ale wciąż z wyrazem twarzy, od którego mogłoby zwarzyć się mleko, pokiwał smętnie głową nad garnkiem, przypominając sobie poniewczasie, że właściwie wypadałoby włączyć pod nim gaz. Było za późno, by wszystko odkręcić; zresztą jako człowiek honoru nie zamierzał wycofywać się ze swoich słów, nawet jeśli więcej niż odrobinę mijały się z prawdą. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że BYŁ w kropce i to na własne życzenie. I nie szło jedynie o chwilę bieżącą. Na samym początku założył niefrasobliwie, że jakoś to będzie — i już wtedy popełnił błąd. Jakby nie patrzeć, sprawy z Flourite'ami — a już zwłaszcza z Faiem D. Flouritem — prawie nigdy nie układały się tak, jak można było przypuszczać. Kurogane, dla ocalenia wiary w pomyślną realizację własnych planów urlopowych, postanowił o tym „zapomnieć" — no i teraz miał za swoje.

Chociaż, przemknęło przez głowę wuefisty, gdy sięgał po warząchew, może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Yuui wydawał się opcją tak pewną, że dotąd Kurogane nie rozważał nawet innych wariantów, ale jeśli dobrze się zastanowi, to być może zdoła wykombinować jakieś satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie. Przecież… przecież nie mógł się tak łatwo poddać, do cholery…!

9.

Niebo za oknami zaczynało już szarzeć, gdy wuefista z przeciągłym westchnieniem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Świtało, a on niemal nie zmrużył oka — i tym razem, o dziwo, nie było to zasługą Flourite'a. Nie, minionego wieczoru wymęczony katarem Fai, po spożyciu kleiku i łyknięciu tabletek, zaskakująco grzecznie poszedł spać, Kurogane zaś zajął się rozważaniem potencjalnych możliwości ocalenia swego urlopu. I teraz wiedział już, że przegrał.

Przeczesał palcami włosy. Nie było sensu dłużej się łudzić: niezależnie od tego, co wymyślił — a kilka pomysłów wydawało się całkiem niezłych — żadna z wersji po gruntowniejszym zastanowieniu nie przekonywała go w stu procentach. Nawet jeśli założyć najbardziej optymistyczną wersję; nawet jeśli Yuui wróciłby wcześniej niż w środę, a Faiowi znacząco by się poprawiło, Kurogane wiedział, że nie czułby się dobrze ze świadomością, że osobiście nie dopatrzył sprawy do końca.

Zresztą, kogo on chciał oszukać? Jak miałby trwać przy własnych planach, gdy ktoś tuż obok był zależny od jego pomocy? Nawet jeśli był to przeklęty Flourite? Zwłaszcza jeśli był to on? Wiedział o tym od samego początku, od chwili gdy zgarnął nieznośnego jamochłona z korytarza. A jeśli przez cały ten czas starał się temu zaprzeczyć, to była to jedynie rozpaczliwa próba udowodnienia samemu sobie, że ma kontrolę nad własnymi zamierzeniami…

Westchnął, potrząsając głową. Naprawdę był idiotą. Beznadziejnym, odpowiedzialnym idiotą z durnymi, staromodnymi zasadami. I lepiej, żeby chemik nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział… choć jakaś cząstka wuefisty podejrzewała, że drań i tak już wie… albo przynajmniej się domyśla.

Powieki zaciążyły mu nagle; tak jakby z chwilą, gdy spojrzał prawdzie w oczy, wszystkie dotychczasowe rozterki ustąpiły miejsca senności. Po nieprzespanej nocy nie było w tym zresztą nic dziwnego; jeżeli Kurogane czemukolwiek się dziwił to temu, że nie jest zły. Widać wyczerpał cały limit złości po wczorajszej rozmowie z Yuuim, a rozczarowanie nie zagnieździło się jeszcze na dobre w jego świadomości…

Swoją drogą, trzeba będzie wymyślić jakąś sensowną bajkę odnośnie zmiany planów, w którą Fai uwierzyłby bez większych oporów… ale to już później. Teraz spaaać…

Pozwolił powiekom opaść — i w kilka chwil później chrapał już w najlepsze.

Zbudził się, zaskakująco wyspany, po jakichś czterech czy pięciu godzinach (zegar na wyświetlaczu komórki wskazywał dziesiątą z minutami) i z przyjemnością stwierdził, że tym razem nie było to wątpliwą zasługą nieplanowanych czynników zewnętrznych. Przeciągnął się z błogością, aż chrupnęło mu w stawach, po czym jego wzrok padł na komputer — i mina zrzedła mu nieco. Czekał go przykry obowiązek odwołania rezerwacji we wszystkich miejscach, gdzie planował się zatrzymać — a zważywszy, że planował głównie wędrować z plecakiem, trochę się tego uzbierało…

Skrzywił się, wstając i ruszając do łazienki. Szczerze nie cierpiał pisania oficjalnych maili, ale jeśli czegoś nie znosił jeszcze bardziej, to załatwiania ważnych spraw przez telefon. Nie miał zatem wyjścia…

Doprowadziwszy się do stanu jakiej takiej używalności, wrócił na kanapę, włączył laptopa, otworzył przeglądarkę i odnalazł przezornie zapisane w zakładkach strony wybranych wcześniej pensjonatów. Kliknął w pierwszy z brzegu adres — i ten właśnie moment wybrał Fai, by wejść do salonu.

Wuefista odruchowo zminimalizował okno przeglądarki niczym gimnazjalista przyłapany na oglądaniu filmu dla dorosłych i popatrzył na chemika pytająco. Ów uśmiechnął się na powitanie.

— Dzień dobry, Kuro-rin — rzekł, nad podziw pogodnie. — Wiesz, postanowiłem.

Kurogane uniósł brew w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg, który bez wątpienia miał nastąpić. Fai wyprostował się dumnie.

— Tak jak powiedziałeś, Kuro-pon — oświadczył, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. — Nie będę więcej zajmować się głupstwami i zacznę cieszyć się życiem. Póki wciąż mam na to szanse.

Wuefista obrzucił go bacznym spojrzeniem, czując znajome, ostrzegawcze piknięcie. Co tym razem wykluło się pod tą blond czupryną i czy należało się niepokoić?

— Nic się nie bój, Kuro-rin! — Flourite poczuł się w obowiązku rozwiać jego wątpliwości. — Zaręczam ci, że jestem w pełni świadomy i sprawny na umyśle. Chcesz, podam ci wzór cyklaminianu sodu…?

— Obejdzie się — burknął Kurogane, świadom, że musiałby to zweryfikować z użyciem wujka google'a bądź cioci wikipedii. — I, hmmm, to świetnie. Powodzenia — dodał, ponownie pochylając się nad klawiaturą. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda mu się zakończyć rozmowę, a Fai zajmie, się czymkolwiek zamierzał, ale nie. Jamochłon wciąż stał nad nim, wpatrując się tymi błękitnymi oczyskami.

— Coś jeszcze? — zagadnął wuefista w końcu, odrobinę wytrącony z równowagi. Uśmiech chemika stał się nieomal przepraszający.

— Myślałem, że może… mógłbyś zrobić mi grzankę?

Kurogane zawahał się. Jakaś jego cząstka pragnęła powiedzieć Faiowi, by spadał, ale z drugiej strony chemik powinien zjeść śniadanie, a jeśli sam z siebie zdradzał przejawy apetytu, to należało to uznać za dobry znak. A i jemu samemu przyda się coś przekąsić...

Cztery grzanki (Fai schrupał swoją porcję zadziwiająco dziarsko) i dwie kawy (w wypadku Kurogane) później, Fai został z powrotem odesłany pod kołdrę, a wuefista wrócił do pisania maila. Liczył, że będzie miał przynajmniej godzinę świętego spokoju...

I, oczywiście, przeliczył się. Gdy po dziesięciu minutach tępego wpatrywania się w monitor udało mu się wyjść poza powitanie i napisać pól pierwszego zdania („Z przykrością informuję, że…"), z sypialni dobiegło przeciągłe „Kuro-riiiin!". W ciągu następnego pól godziny chemik zażyczył sobie kolejno: herbaty (prośba spełniona), podrapania po plecach (kategorycznie odrzucone na samym wstępie), poprawienia poduszek oraz gry w mahjonga (z czego Kurogane wymówił się mówiąc, że rzeczonego nie posiada).

Ale, jak się okazało, to jeszcze nie był koniec. Zdawało się, że dopiero co zasiadł do laptopa i napisał kolejne zdanie (w rzeczywistości zajęło mu to cały kwadrans), gdy Fai zawołał znowu. Z początku Kurogane postanowił go zignorować, ale po chwili wołanie się powtórzyło. Wuefista westchnął, obrzucił krytycznym wzrokiem ledwie zaczętą wiadomość i bez większego entuzjazmu powlókł się ku sypialni. Na jego widok jamochłon rozjaśnił się jak pieprzona supernowa.

— Włączysz mi „Króla lwa", Kuro-rin?

Wuefista cofnął się o krok.

— Co…?

— No, „Króla lwa"! — powtórzył starszy z Flourite'ów tonem, jakby tłumaczył rzecz oczywistą. — Albo chociaż „Małą Syrenkę"!

Kurogane popatrzył na niego nieufnie.

— Skąd przypuszczenie, że miałbym być w posiadaniu tego typu… produkcji?

— Nooo… Bo Yuui mi mówił, że Yuuko-san wspominała, że Tomoyo-chan powiedziała…

— W takim razie musiała się pomylić — uciął wuefista, starając się nie myśleć o kilkunastu DVD skrzętnie ukrytych w tylnym rzędzie na dolnej półce. — „Władcę Pierścieni" ci mogę zapuścić — dodał wspaniałomyślnie, by skończyć niebezpieczny temat. — Albo „Niekończącą się opowieść", o.

— Jeeej! — Fai ucieszył się jak przedszkolak. — A popatrzysz ze mną, Kuro-pon?

— Później. — Kurogane sprowadził go na ziemię. — Mam trochę roboty.

— A… aha. — Z chemika nieco uszło powietrze. — Ale na pewno przyjdziesz?

— Na pewno, na pewno… — zgodził się mrukliwie wuefista i nie zwlekając dłużej, załadował właściwą płytę do odtwarzacza. — Trzymaj — dorzucił, podając Faiowi pilota. — A w razie potrzeby: wołaj.

— Tajest! — zasalutował Flourite łobuzersko. Kurogane tylko przewrócił oczami i wrócił do salonu i przerwanego maila. Wydawało się, że tym razem być może rzeczywiście wszystko ułoży się po jego myśli: minuty mijały, udało mu się dokończyć pierwszą wiadomość i zacząć kolejną, a jamochłon w dalszym ciągu nie domagał się uwagi. Albo tak się skupił na oglądaniu, albo usn-…

— Kuro-pooooooon! — zawył znienacka Fai z sypialni, jakby go żywcem obdzierano ze skóry. Wuefista z wrażenia wcisnął przypadkową kombinację klawiszy, w rezultacie zamykając okno przeglądarki. Wraz z napisanym do połowy drugim mailem.

Kurwa mać…!

Zerwał się z miejsca, pałając żądzą mordu. Lepiej, żeby Flourite miał dobry powód do wrzasków, w przeciwnym razie…

Wkroczył do sypialni i zastał dość zaskakujący widok. Fai jedną ręką z całych sił przyciskał do piersi poduszkę, drugą wskazywał na ekran, na którym nie działo się w tej chwili nic szczególnie dramatycznego. Ot, bohater galopował na koniu przez łą-…

Aaaa. Więc o to chodziło…

— On zginieeeee! — rozdarł się wniebogłosy chemik, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Kurogane. — Przypomniałem sobieeeee! Utonie w bagnieeeee! Ja nie chcęęęęęęę! Kuuurooo-riiiin! Wyłąąąąąąąąącz!

Kurogane skrzywił się na ten niewątpliwy, choć poniekąd uzasadniony, pokaz histerii i ze stoickim spokojem wcisnął pauzę na pilocie.

— To jeszcze nie powód, by się tak drzeć — skonstatował chłodno. Chemik obrzucił go załzawionym spojrzeniem.

— No ale… ale… — zaczął, próbując się wytłumaczyć, po czym nagle zmienił strategię. — A w ogóle, to obiecałeś, że przyjdziesz popatrzeć ze mną — poskarżył się, zapuchnięty i naburmuszony. — I chyba wolałbym jednak coś innego...

— Czyli co? — zagadnął Kurogane kwaśno. — „Titanica"? „Love story"?

— No wiesz, Kuro-pon! — niemalże obraził się Fai. — Jak możesz mieć tak niskie mniemanie o moim guście?

Wuefista przewrócił oczami.

— To co byś obejrzał?

— „Casablancę" — odparł z miejsca Flourite tonem konesera. — Albo „Dumę i uprzedzenie"… Ale tylko wersję BBC!

—Tobie się wydaje, że ja kolekcjonuję klasykę melodramatu? — nie wytrzymał wuefista. — „Gwiezdne wojny" nie wystarczą?

— Nooo, ostatecznie — przystał chemik z niejakim rozczarowaniem. — Ale, tak sobie myślę, Kuro-pon… Zjadłbym szarlotki z kruszonką, wiesz? Tej z cukierni Tyrol…

Wuefista spojrzał nań, jakby Fai właśnie urwał się z choinki.

— Jest niedziela — oznajmił, akcentując każde słowo. — Początek Golden Week. Naprawdę uważasz, że będzie otwarte?

— Hummm… — Flourite zasępił się nieco. — To może ugotujesz mi spaghetti, Kuro-pon?

Kurogane wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Spaghetti? Skąd ja ci teraz wezmę spaghetti?!

— Trzecia szafka od lewej, na dolnej półce po prawo — wyrecytował Fai z przekonaniem, po czym podrapał się po głowie. — To znaczy… Takie mam przeczucie…

Wuefista mrugnął w niejakim oszołomieniu. Nie, właściwie, to wolał nie dociekać szczegółów…

— Dobra — mruknął. — To, umm, co z tym filmem?

— A… — w głosie chemika dało się słyszeć wahanie. — Może na razie… zrobię sobie przerwę…?

Kurogane kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył do kuchni, przy okazji ponownie układając w głowie treść zaprzepaszczonego maila. Makaron faktycznie znalazł tam, gdzie wskazał Fai — czyżby stułbia jednak coś zapamiętała we wczorajszej malignie? Co do pozostałych składników, to, w rzeczy samej, istniały pewne niedobory, ale nie było to nic, z czym przy odrobinie pomysłowości nie można by sobie poradzić. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach spędzonych na krojeniu, podsmażaniu, gotowaniu, mieszaniu i próbowaniu — połączonych z równie intensywnym myśleniem na całkiem inny temat — Kurogane uznał, że efekt końcowy jest zadowalający. Nałożył makaron na miskę — pachniało bardzo obiecująco, cholera, aż sam zgłodniał — i z dumą zaniósł posiłek jamochłonowi. Ów podziubał danie widelcem, zmarszczył nos.

— Ummm… Nie masz parmezanu, Kuro-rin…

Wuefista zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie, nie mam. — „I co z tego?" dodał zaraz głos w głębi jego umysłu.

— Uuu… — Rozczarowanie chemika było w zasadzie namacalne, co dosyć nieoczekiwanie mocno zirytowało Kurogane. — To niedobrze, Kuro-rin. Yuui zawsze ma parmezan…

— Doprawdy? — Wuefista poczuł, że żyłka na jego skroni zaczyna niebezpiecznie pulsować. Fai wszakże najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważył, bo kontynuował z rosnącą swadą.

— I makaron też ci się trochę za bardzo rozgotował. O, widzisz, rozlatuje się, o! Naprawdę, Kuro-rin, myślałem, że trochę bardziej się postarasz…

Kurogane zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Więc to tak? To on się tu stara, poświęca, rezygnuje z planów — i oto co dostaje w zamian? Narzekania i utyskiwania na konsystencję makaronu? Noż kurrrr… Wuefista był gotów na wiele w imię przyjaźni i z pewnością nie zaliczał się do tych, którzy pomagali innym li i jedynie dlatego, by otrzymać dowody wdzięczności — to byłoby niskie, podłe i niegodne. Ale, do ciężkiej i pieprzonej cholery, były chyba pewne granice — i lepiej niech się jamochłon o tym dowie!

— Masz może jeszcze coś do dodania? — wycedził przez zęby. — Niech zgadnę… Nie dodałem brokułów, tak…?

— Nooo, w sumie mogłeś… — przyznał Fai, spoglądając na niego z wyraźnym niezrozumieniem. — Ale, Kuro-pon, co cię tak nagle ugryz-…

— Wiesz, co ci powiem? — Kurogane ze złością przerwał mu w pół słowa. — Dość tego dobrego! Skoro tak świetnie się na wszystkim znasz, to radź sobie sam! Ja wychodzę!

I, nie czekając nawet na reakcję chemika, obrócił się na pięcie, wciągnął buty, złapał wiszącą na wieszaku kurtkę — by w chwilę potem wyjść z mieszkania, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

10.

Kurogane już od dobrych dwóch godzin snuł się bez celu ulicami Tokio. Pierwszy gniew szybko minął i wuefista zdał sobie sprawę, że go poniosło. Jak cholera go poniosło, nawet jeśli chemik też nie był bez winy. Głupio jednak było tak od razu wracać. Korzystając z okazji, zajrzał do pobliskiego całodobowego, by uzupełnić prowiant (skoro nie wyjeżdżał, nie zamierzał też przez najbliższy tydzień głodować); teraz jednak, idąc przed siebie z torbami pełnymi zakupów, nie bardzo wiedział, co właściwie powinien zrobić.

Żeby jeszcze naskoczył na Faia z jakiegoś ważkiego powodu, ale nie — poszło o całkiem banalny i prozaiczny makaron. No dobra, może nie tylko o makaron — ale to on właśnie stał się katalizatorem złości Kurogane i bezpośrednim powodem obecnego stanu rzeczy.

Z drugiej strony, przy tym jamochłonie mackowatym nawet Budda straciłby cierpliwość. A wuefista nie miał zadatków choćby na bodhisattwę…

Zimny wiatr szarpnął znienacka jego kurtką i Kurogane spojrzał na niebo. Z zachodu napływały z wolna szarosine chmury, zwiastując rychłą ulewę — a on nie wpadł na to, by zabrać ze sobą parasol. W dodatku, jak na maj, zrobiło się dość konkretnie chłodno.

Westchnął. Cóż, chyba lepiej będzie wrócić i zmierzyć się z tym, cokolwiek go czekało. I tak prędzej czy później musiałby to zrobić; prawdę mówiąc, szukał tylko odpowiedniego pretekstu…

Poprawił w rękach torby i energicznym krokiem zawrócił ku domowi. Niech to szlag, kupił nawet ten pieprzony parmezan!

Gdy otworzył drzwi do mieszkania, powitała go cisza. Nie wydało mu się to szczególnie niepokojące; chemik, pod jego nieobecność, najpewniej uderzył w kimono z braku lepszego zajęcia. Kurogane w pierwszej kolejności zaniósł więc torby do kuchni — i dopiero tam rzuciło mu się w oczy, że coś się nie zgadza. Przede wszystkim panował tam porządek, którego wuefista z pewnością po sobie nie pozostawił — wypadł z domu bez zastanowienia, ani myśląc o stercie brudnych garów na kuchennym blacie. Tymczasem naczynia umyto i starannie ustawiono na osączarce, rzeczony blat wytarto, a makaron przełożono do mniejszego garnka — niekłamany dowód, że Fai jednak zjadł swoją porcję, nawet i bez brokułów. Kurogane wiedział, że mógłby napawać się tym małym triumfem, bardziej jednak frapowało go, co też chemika napadło, by tak gruntownie posprzątać. Czyżby aż tak bardzo się nudził?

Pozostawił torby na stole i, tknięty nagłym wewnętrznym impulsem, postanowił zajrzeć do sypialni. I ledwie to uczynił, a zmartwiał, nie dowierzając własnym oczom.

W sypialni nie było śladu ani Faia, ani jakiejkolwiek jego bytności tamże w ostatnim czasie. Łóżko zostało zaścielone i przykryte narzutą, znikły byle jak rzucone na fotel ubrania, dvd wyłączono, a „Niekończącą się opowieść" na powrót wstawiono na półkę, choć nie na swoje miejsce. Zostały jedynie aspiryna i szklanka z wodą na stoliku nocnym.

O żeż jasna cholera…!

Kurogane pobladł raptownie i w te pędy rzucił się, by sprawdzić w salonie oraz w łazience, choć spodziewał się już, co tam zastanie. Bądź też: kogo na pewno nie zastanie…

Przeczucie go nie myliło, choć bardzo chciał, żeby było inaczej. Fai zniknął.

Wuefista powiódł dookoła błędnym spojrzeniem, a potem wściekle rąbnął pięścią w ścianę, gdy jego wzrok padł na pozostawiony na kanapie komputer. No jasne. Zostawił włączonego laptopa z otwartą na pół napisaną wiadomością o odwołaniu rezerwacji. Co sam by w takiej sytuacji pomyślał na miejscu Flourite'a? Jakby się poczuł?

Cóż, z całą pewnością podle. Choć raczej nie przyszłoby mu do głowy znikać bez śladu…

Kurogane zaklął — po czym ani się spostrzegł, a już na powrót biegł po schodach w dół, i to jakby goniło go całe stado demonów.

Nie przeszedł nawet dwustu metrów, gdy zatrzymał się bezradnie. Dokąd ten blond baran mógł pójść? Sęk w tym, że nie wiedział. I, co gorsza, nie miał kogo o to zapytać. Do Faia z oczywistych powodów zadzwonić nie mógł, do Yuui'ego, ze względów równie zrozumiałych — nie chciał. Yuuko Ichihara… Nie, nawet nie chciał rozważać tej możliwości. Przez chwilę miał dojmującą ochotę, by skonsultować się w tej sprawie z Tomoyo, ale po namyśle uznał, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Znał dobrze jej możliwości i skalę działań, i nie chciał całego Tokio sparaliżowanego akcją ratunkową w poszukiwaniu jednego człowieka…

Tyle że, w zaistniałej sytuacji, nie pozostawiało to nikogo, z kim mógłby na ten temat porozmawiać. Przecież nie będzie wydzwaniał do uczniów (jeszcze tego by brakowało!), a z grona pedagogicznego jakoś nikt nie przychodził mu do głowy. Tymczasem czas uciekał… a w dodatku zaczynał padać deszcz.

Szlag! Z kim, poza Yuuim, piekielną panią dyrektor oraz samym Kurogane, Fai mógł mieć bliższe relacje? I… czy w ogóle był ktoś taki? Niby chemik był zawsze duszą towarzystwa, ale, jak tak o tym pomyśleć, wuefista nie przypominał sobie, by miał jakichś znajomych spoza Horitsuby…

Kurogane skrzywił się. To była nieprzyjemna myśl. A jeszcze mniej przyjemna była ta, że być może wcale nie znał chemika aż tak dobrze, jak mu się dotąd wydawało.

Skoro tak, to tym bardziej nie zamierzał się poddawać, ani siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Na początek należało przeczesać najbliższą okolicę, uznał, ponownie podejmując marsz i rozglądając się wokół uważnie. Istniała szansa, że Fai nie odszedł zbyt daleko, a w pobliżu było kilka wartych sprawdzenia miejsc. Nie zaszkodzi też popytać w okolicznych sklepach, może ktoś widział jamochłona… W cholerę, zwyczajnie musiał go znaleźć i już!

Kolejne trzy kwadranse bezlitośnie zweryfikowały jednak jego założenia. Większość pobliskich sklepików czy cukierni, gdzie miał nadzieję się czegoś dowiedzieć, była już zamknięta, a w żadnym z dwóch okolicznych parków — mocno opustoszałych przy takiej pogodzie — nikt Flourite'a nie widział. Po kolejnym podejrzliwym spojrzeniu posłanym mu przez pojedyncze matki z dziećmi, gdy Kurogane po raz nie wiedzieć który mijał plac zabaw (Fai uwielbiał przesiadywać na huśtawkach), postanowił się wycofać. Na dokładkę deszcz wzmagał się z każdą chwilą. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, kretyn nabawi się zapalenia płuc…

Kurogane postawił kołnierz kurtki — parasola oczywiście w pośpiechu nie wziął — i z pięściami wbitymi w kieszenie ruszył dalej przed siebie. Kończyły mu się pomysły, u licha! Przecież musiała być jakaś wskaz-…

Przystanął w pół kroku, gdy uderzyło go coś, o czym dotąd zapomniał. Tego ostatniego maila ledwie zaczął, właściwie zdążył tylko wpisać temat „w sprawie rezerwacji". Przeczytawszy coś podobnego, Fai mógł równie dobrze pomyśleć, że Kurogane jednak zdecydował się wyjechać. Zwłaszcza jeśli zauważył też nieobecność plecaka, który wuefista podczas jednego z kursów między salonem a sypialnią zwyczajnie wrzucił do szafy, by się bez przerwy nie potykać.

Zacisnął szczęki. Rzecz jasna, niczego nie mógł być pewien, ale z dwojga złego lepszy był taki trop niż żaden.

Hmm… Gdzie, będąc na miejscu chemika, udałby się w pierwszej kolejności…?

Dobył z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer pierwszego z brzegu Radio Taxi (był już za daleko od domu, by wracać po motor). Czas oczekiwania na przyjazd dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie i Kurogane miał wrażenie, że minęły całe godziny, gdy wreszcie taksówka wyłoniła się zza zakrętu. Wuefista mrugnął na jej widok: potężna terenówka nie była samochodem, jakiego spodziewałby się w miejskiej komunikacji publicznej. Ale nie było czasu się dziwić.

— Na lotnisko — rzucił, wsiadając. Kierowca — mocno zbudowany typ ubrany w militarnym stylu — tylko obrzucił go spojrzeniem i bez jednego słowa wcisnął gaz. Samochód ruszył z piskiem opon i niemal pofrunął ulicami miasta; taksówkarz, choć nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, wyraźnie wyczuł, że liczy się pośpiech i jakimś niewypowiedzianym cudem udawało mu się tak dobierać trasę, że nawet na chwilę nie utknęli w korku. Kurogane całkiem nieoczekiwanie poczuł coś na kształt wdzięczności.

Odchylił głowę na oparcie siedzenia. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jamochłon zabrał ze sobą portfel, ale jeśli tak, to także tej opcji nie dało się wykluczyć. A przez dwie godziny ta stułbia zasmarkana spokojnie zdążyłaby na lotnisko…

— No, jesteśmy — usłyszał nagle i zdał sobie sprawę, że taksówka zatrzymała się. Kurogane czym prędzej zapłacił i, bez pożegnania, czy choćby „dziękuję", wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Mina zrzedła mu wszakże, zaledwie przekroczył przeszklone drzwi terminala. Hala odlotów była OGROMNA; dodatkowo zaś tego popołudnia kłębiły się w niej całe tłumy ludzi — jakby przynajmniej jedna dzielnica Tokio postanowiła równocześnie wyjechać na Golden Week. I jak niby miał w tym ludzkim gąszczu zlokalizować jednego, pieruńskiego blond patyczaka?

Wuefista odetchnął głęboko. Cóż, tłum czy nie tłum, nie robiło mu to większej różnicy. Był zdecydowany dołożyć wszelkich starań i wysiłków, byleby tylko tę zakatarzoną cholerę znaleźć, choćby miał spytać każdej z obecnych tu osób i zajrzeć w każdy zakamarek.

Po blisko godzinie bezowocnych poszukiwań, ledwie uniknąwszy utarczki z obserwującą go coraz uważniej i z coraz większą wrogością ochroną lotniska, Kurogane z westchnieniem klapnął na jedną z ławek. Ostatni tego dnia samolot do Sapporo wystartował już jakiś czas temu, a Flourite'a ani widu, ani słychu. Być może wcale tu nie dotarł. I co teraz…?

Znienacka poczuł klepnięcie w ramię i poderwał głowę, podświadomie spodziewając się, że zobaczy znajomą jasną czuprynę. Ale nie, zamiast tego ujrzał jedynie szeroką, zatroskaną twarz taksówkarza, który tylko nań spojrzawszy, w milczeniu sięgnął za pazuchę i podał mu piersiówkę.

— Odleciała? — zagadnął współczująco, kiedy już wuefista pociągnął solidny łyk.

— Co? — nie zrozumiał Kurogane w pierwszej chwili. — A, nie. To ten bałwan myśli, że ja wyjechałem. Ale tu go nie ma.

Raz jeszcze łyknął z piersiówki. Kierowca pokiwał głową z miną człowieka, który niejedno już w życiu widział i słyszał.

— Znaczy się, szukamy zguby — podsumował. Wuefista przytaknął ponuro.

— Chodź, chłopie — Taryfiarz dość poufale klepnął go w łopatkę. — Zobaczymy, co da się znaleźć na moich kanałach.

Wrócili do taksówki. Deszcz lał jak z cebra, co tylko wzmogło niepokój Kurogane. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że chemik siedzi jednak w tej chwili gdzieś pod dachem…

— To kogo szukamy? — głos taksówkarza wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Wuefista w pierwszym odruchu spojrzał nań nieufnie, po czym kazał dumie spadać na bambus.

— Szczupły, wysoki blondyn przed trzydziestką, z katarem do pasa i suchotniczym kaszlem — zreferował pokrótce. Kierowca skinął tylko i puścił opis w eter.

— To może trochę zająć — dodał po chwili, równocześnie przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. — W międzyczasie można by jeszcze raz rozejrzeć się po okolicy, jak myślisz?

Kurogane trochę nieobecnie kiwnął głową, choć wciąż nie bardzo pojmował, czemu taryfiarz w ogóle miałby mu pomagać. Taksówka ruszyła, tym razem bardzo powoli, tak że wuefista miał możność uważnie przyjrzeć się mijanemu otoczeniu, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalała na to spływająca po szybach ulewa.

Taksówkarskie radio zatrzeszczało głośno, sprawiając, że Kurogane, zajęty dotąd wpatrywaniem się w to, co za oknem, niemalże podskoczył na siedzeniu. Spróbował wychwycić coś konkretnego z dobiegających z słuchawki trzasków i urywków słów, ale bez skutku. Kierowca, jak się okazało, nie miał z tym jednak najmniejszych problemów, bo przez kilka chwil przysłuchiwał się uważnie, co jakiś czas przytakując, po czym, zakończywszy widać rozmowę, uśmiechnął się do wuefisty szeroko.

— Jedziemy na dworzec Ueno — oznajmił. — Jakieś pół godziny temu kumpel wiózł tam gościa mniej więcej wpisującego się w opis.

Kurogane popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wyglądało na to, że tokijscy taksiarze mieli lepszą siatkę kontaktową niż sama Tomoyo…

— Lepiej się czegoś złap, chłopie — polecił taksówkarz tymczasem. — Pojedziemy skrótem, szybciej będzie.

To mówiąc, dodał gazu i dość ostro wszedł w najbliższy zakręt. Wuefista stłumił przekleństwo. Jakby nie patrzeć, lało, jezdnia była mokra, a widoczność ograniczona — a on naprawdę chciał dotrzeć na miejsce w jednym kawałku. Okazało się jednak, że jego obawy były płonne; kierowca świetnie panował nad pojazdem i po parunastu minutach kluczenia bocznymi ulicami wyjechali wreszcie na główną arterię wiodącą wprost przed dworzec.

Taksiarz wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem.

— No, ładnie nam to poszło, nie? Teraz żebyś tylko znalazł tę swoją zagubioną owieczkę…

— Barana raczej… — burknął Kurogane, gdy kierowca porozumiewawczo szturchnął go w bok. Czuł dziwną mieszankę ulgi i wzmożonego niepokoju. Taksówkarz zaśmiał się i zjechał na parking przy budynku dworca.

Tym razem wuefista, wysiadając, zatrzymał się na chwilę.

— Umm, no… dzięki — wybąkał. Taryfiarz huknął go w ramię, aż zadzwoniło.

— A i nie ma za co! — odparł. — I powodzenia!

Kurogane skinął mu głową i pobiegł przed siebie, naciągając kurtkę na głowę, ale niewiele to dało — nim dotarł do wejścia, cały był przemoczony. Będzie wesoło, jak jeszcze sam się rozchoruje, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale odsunął tę myśl od siebie jako mało w tej chwili istotną. Teraz najważniejsze było dorwać w końcu Flourite'a i… i porządnie natrzeć mu uszu, o!

Ale chemika nie było; ani w hali głównej, ani na peronach, ani nawet w galerii handlowej. Co prawda na dworcu także był dziki tłok, ale wuefista mógł z czystym sumieniem przysiąc, że sprawdził wszędzie. I nic. Jak kamień w wodę…

Rozejrzał się wokół bezsilnie. Przecież… miał tu być, do cholery! Chyba… chyba nie strzelił żadnego głupstwa? Czy może już powinien powiadamiać odpowiednie służby na Hokkaido?

Nie, zdecydował, to byłaby przesada nawet jak na Faiowe standardy. Jeśli jednak coś mu się stało… Był chory i osłabiony, a przez pół godziny… nie, teraz już właściwie półtorej godziny, mogło się wydarzyć dokładnie wszystko.

Kurogane zacisnął pięści. Jeśli ktoś ośmieli się zrobić krzywdę jamochłonowi, to popamięta…

Ruszył naprzód z nową determinacją. Do tej pory zdążył już sprawdzić także większość wyjść, ale wciąż pozostawały te od zachodniej strony dworca, wychodzące bezpośrednio na park…

Tyle że i tam Faia nie było. Wuefista, klnąc na czym świat stoi, walnął pięścią w pobliską latarnię i w tej samej chwili jego spojrzenie spoczęło na parku naprzeciwko. Wydawał się ostatnią możliwością…

Kurogane przebiegł przez ulicę w nie do końca dozwolonym miejscu, zarabiając — całkiem zresztą słusznie — kilka kwiecistych wyzwisk od kierowców i wkroczył na parkową alejkę. Błagam, pomyślał mocno już rozpaczliwie, niech to będzie tutaj…

I było. O jakieś pięćdziesiąt kroków od niego, pod rozłożystym kasztanowcem, stała ławka. A na niej, skulony i przemoknięty do nitki, siedział Fai D. Flourite. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

Wuefista podszedł bliżej, a furia walczyła w nim z pragnieniem, żeby tę przeklętą zmokłą kurę serdecznie wyściskać. Na odgłos kroków chemik uniósł wzrok. Łzy wielkie jak grochy spływały mu po policzkach.

— Kuro-…sama…? — wychlipał, po czym w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy Kurogane, wczepiając dłonie w poły jego kurtki. — Kuro-samaaaa! Nie jeeeeeeeedź!

— Nie rycz, baranie! — warknął wuefista, być może ostrzej niż było trzeba, ale po pierwsze, nie chciał widowiska (nawet jeśli w parku prawie nikogo nie było), a po drugie teraz, gdy w końcu znalazł chemika, ostatecznie puściły mu nerwy. — I co ty w ogóle wyprawiasz, do cholery? Do cna ci odbiło? Znikasz bez śladu, szlajasz się nie wiadomo gdzie, a ja biegam za tobą w tej ulewie jak skończony idiota!

Chemik uciekł spojrzeniem. Mokre kosmyki lepiły mu się do czoła, wargi miał sine z zimna.

— Ale… ja myślałem…

— To na przyszłość nie myśl tyle, ty blond skolopendro i nie rój sobie nie wiadomo czego! — ryknął Kurogane potępieńczo, łapiąc Flourite'a za ramię i potrząsając gwałtownie. Jak ten kretyn skończony mógł się doprowadzić do takiego stanu?! Czy on w ogóle używał mózgu?! — Ty wiesz, co ja przeszedłem przez ostatnie godziny? Mieszkanie puste, ciebie nigdzie nie ma… Już się bałem, że leżysz gdzieś w szpitalu! Albo i w kostnicy! Pojmujesz, durniu patentowany!

Fai poderwał głowę, jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się nagle.

— Bałeś się… o mnie?

— Tak! — wrzasnął Kurogane prosto w to blade, zdumione oblicze, spływające deszczem. —Oczywiście, że się bałem, ty ciemna maso!

Chemik cofnął się znienacka, puszczając jego marynarkę, ręce opadły mu do boków. Spojrzenie, które posłał wuefiście było nadspodziewanie przytomne.

— Przepraszam, Kurogane… — szepnął, uśmiechając się niewesoło i ponownie osuwając się na mokrą ławkę. — Same ze mną kłopoty, co? Powinieneś odpoczywać teraz na Hokkaido, a nie użerać się z roztrzęsionym, zasmarkanym kretynem. Dlatego przyszło mi do głowy, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zniknę… Sam nie wiem, co chciałem zrobić ani dokąd pójść… A koniec końców i tak wylądowałem tutaj… Jestem beznadziejny…

— Zamknij się…!

— Kiedy to…

— Zamknij się, idioto!

— Widzisz? Sam to przyznajesz. Że jestem idiotą.

Kurogane zgrzytnął zębami, opierając się pokusie, by zdzielić chemika w zmoknięty blond łeb. Czy ten bałwan niczego nie rozumiał?

— Jesteś idiotą — wycedził Kurogane przez zęby. — Jesteś skończonym idiotą, jeśli choć przez chwilę postało ci w głowie, że faktycznie mógłbym w tej sytuacji ot tak sobie wyjechać i cię zostawić! Za kogo ty mnie masz? Za kamień bez serca, który nic nie czuje?

Tym razem, gdy Fai uniósł wzrok, jego oczy były okrągłe jak spodki — a do wuefisty nieco poniewczasie dotarło, co takiego właśnie powiedział. Przełknął. Cóż, będzie musiał wypić piwo, którego sam sobie nawarzył — zwłaszcza iż mina chemika jasno wskazywała, że ten raczej nie odpuści tematu. Teraz jednak najważniejsze było, by jak najszybciej zabrać tego przemokniętego durnia w suche i ciepłe miejsce. Już i tak trzeba będzie wezwać lekarza…

— Idziemy — zakomenderował zdecydowanie, ale Flourite ani drgnął. Kurogane zmarszczył brew.

— Co znowu?

— Bo… ten twój wyjazd… — zaczął Fai ze smutkiem. — Ja… ja naprawdę…

— Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem — przerwał wuefista z westchnieniem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chemika. Zresztą nie było to ani miejsce, ani pora, by o tym dyskutować. — No już, chodź. Wracamy.

Chemik spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Ale… Do… do ciebie…?

Wuefista przeczesał palcami mokre włosy, zaklął w duchu. Pewnie jeszcze przyjdzie mu tego żałować…

— Do domu — odparł.

Niebieskie oczy w jednej chwili zapłonęły radością — a zaraz potem Fai zemdlał.

11.

Kurogane powoli otworzył oczy i z niejakim zdumieniem odkrył, że leży na własnej kanapie. Zmarszczył brew. Jakim cudem? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby się kładł…

Powrócił myślami do ostatnich wydarzeń. Gdy, niosąc nieprzytomnego chemika na plecach, wyszedł z parku, wahając się, czy najpierw wracać do domu, czy wezwać pomoc, usłyszał naraz dźwięk klaksonu, a w chwilę później ujrzał znajomą terenówkę. Jeszcze z taksówki udało się wuefiście zadzwonić do dyżurującej akurat kliniki — numer do niej również dał mu taryfiarz i Kurogane pomyślał wtedy, że całe to bredzenie o losie i jego nieuniknioności, w którym celowała ich szurnięta pani dyrektor, być może nie było jednak takie całkiem bez sensu. Choć nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że posłańcem rzeczonego losu może się okazać kierowca taksówki…

Gdy dotarli wreszcie pod blok, w którym mieszkał Kurogane — taksówkarz, który w końcu przedstawił się jako Kusanagi stanowczo odmówił przyjęcia zapłaty za kurs, wymawiając się tym, że przecież czasem trzeba pomóc bliźniemu — lekarz już na nich czekał oparty o poręcz schodów. Okazał się być poważnym, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną w okolicach trzydziestki, który, widząc ich dwójkę, najpierw obrzucił obydwu krytycznym spojrzeniem, potem westchnął, a zaledwie weszli do mieszkania, wydał kilka poleceń dotyczących głównie wytarcia się i przebrania w suchą odzież. Następnie zaś zajął się Faiem, który na powrót zaczął zdradzać oznaki świadomości, a potem…

Kurogane za diabła nie pamiętał, co było potem. Cholera…

— Widzę, że już doszedł pan do siebie — usłyszał i w jednej chwili zwrócił głowę w stronę źródła głosu. Lekarz — jak on się nazywał? Kudo? — siedział naprzeciw kanapy na przyniesionym z kuchni krześle i przypatrywał się wuefiście uważnie. — Jak się pan miewa?

— Właściwie to średnio — przyznał Kurogane, dokonawszy szybkiego przeglądu własnych dolegliwości. — Huczy mi w głowie. I łupie mnie lewy bark. Aaale — zreflektował się zaraz, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie spytał o najważniejsze. — Jak ON się czuje?

Doktor Kudo nieznacznie uniósł lewą brew.

— Całkiem nieźle, jak na kogoś, kto o włos uniknął obustronnego zapalenia płuc — rzekł, unosząc także kącik ust w sugestii uśmiechu. — Na szczęście obejdzie się bez leczenia szpitalnego. Podałem pańskiemu, hm, koledze leki i teraz odpoczywa.

Wuefista odetchnął z ulgą, wspierając czoło na dłoni — po części dlatego, by ukryć zdradliwy rumieniec, który wypłynął mu na twarz; nie umknęło bowiem uwadze Kurogane to dziwne zawahanie w wypowiedzi lekarza. Doktor odkaszlnął cicho.

— Właściwie pana także miałem nadzieję zbadać — podjął — ale raczył pan stracić przytomność, więc…

Kurogane, wdzięczny za zmianę kierunku rozmowy, migiem ściągnął z siebie podkoszulek. I pomyśleć, że sam poruszył poprzedni temat…

Po kilku minutach osłuchiwania i ostukiwania, lekarz po raz kolejny obrzucił go bystrym spojrzeniem.

— Gardło pana nie boli? Ani nie drapie? — zagadnął. Wuefista przecząco potrząsnął głową.

Uśmiech doktora stał się nieco szerszy.

— To dobrze — odparł. — Zmian w oskrzelach nie słyszę, więc wygląda na to, że to zwykłe przeziębienie. A właściwie — poprawił się — dopiero jego początki. Jeśli zadziała się natychmiast, infekcja nie zdąży się rozwinąć.

Kurogane skinął nieobecnie, ponownie wkładając T-shirt, podczas gdy lekarz zajął się notowaniem na kawałku papieru, który koniec końców okazał się receptą. A raczej ostatnią z całego pliku recept.

— Widziałem, że podstawowe lekarstwa pan ma — oznajmił — a pański przyjaciel dostał już dzisiejszą dawkę antybiotyku. Resztę proszę wykupić jutro, o ile to możliwe, najwcześniej jak się da. O ile wiem, macie tu niedaleko całodobową aptekę…

Wuefista przytaknął. W rzeczy samej, mieli. A on miał ciarki na plecach, za każdym razem gdy tam wchodził…

— W takim razie na mnie już czas — rzekł doktor Kudo, wstając. — Gdyby tylko działo się coś niepokojącego, proszę zaraz dzwonić… choć mam nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Aha, wizyta kontrolna za tydzień — dodał, gdy wuefista odprowadził go już do przedpokoju. — Dobrej nocy!

Ledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a już wzrok Kurogane powędrował bezwiednie w stronę sypialni. Lekarz powiedział co prawda, że Fai śpi, ale… nie zaszkodzi przecież do niego zajrzeć?

Wsunął się cicho do pokoju. Starszy z bliźniaków Flourite w rzeczy samej spał, przykryty bez mała pod sam nos i wciąż bardzo, bardzo blady. Wuefista popatrzył na niego z troską: chemik wydał mu się nagle wymizerowany i kruchy jak nigdy przedtem…

Zmarszczył z namysłem brwi. Jak to Fai powiedział? Że bez Kurogane nic nie miało sensu?

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ostrożnie przysiadając na łóżku.

— Bez ciebie też by nie miało sensu, durny jamochłonie — mruknął, prawie że — o zgrozo! — z czułością.

— Mówiłeś coś, Kuro-rin…? — powieki chemika uchyliły się nieznacznie, odsłaniając błękitne oczy. Kurogane odchrząknął czym prędzej, chcąc pokryć zmieszanie.

— A, nic takiego — rzekł. — Tylko tyle, że nie byłoby sensu jechać gdziekolwiek w taką psią pogodę.

— Aaa-aha… — odparł Fai cicho, a wuefista bez mała w popłochu zastanowił się, czy aby znów czegoś nie popsuł. Szczególnie kiedy chemik odezwał się ponownie.

— Kuro-rin… Ja naprawdę cię przepraszam. Wiem, że pewnie jesteś wściekły i…

— Niby czemu miałbym być wściekły? — sprzeciwił się Kurogane, wzruszając buńczucznie ramionami. Doprawdy, nie chciał, by Fai obwiniał się dłużej z tytułu jego urlopu — było, minęło, i nie było sensu dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić. — Hokkaido nie zając, nie ucieknie…

— Kiedy… kiedy ja nie o tym, Kuro-rin… — szepnął Flourite wyraźnie zawstydzony, odwracając wzrok. — Ja… przepraszam cię, że zniknąłem bez słowa. Zachowałem się jak kretyn i… jak egoista. I… wcale nie uważam, że jesteś bez serca…!

Na chwilę Kurogane odebrało mowę. Do licha! Co miał niby na to odpowiedzieć? Co MÓGŁ powiedzieć, by nie zabrzmiało to nieskończenie ckliwie?

— No, wiesz… — zaczął. — Ja też trochę, ummm, przesadziłem. Więc przyjmijmy, że jesteśmy kwita i tyle. Ale jeśli tak bardzo się poczuwasz — dodał, widząc niewyraźną minę Faia i uśmiechając się wilczo — to powiedzmy, że wisisz mi jajecznicę.

— Ja-… jecznicę? — powtórzył Fai, mierząc wuefistę niepewnym spojrzeniem.

— A tak — potwierdził Kurogane stanowczo. — A ja tobie spaghetti. Takie z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Oczy chemika rozbłysły uśmiechem.

— A… z parmezanem? - zagadnął.

— No ba! — Wuefista dumnie zadarł głowę. — Pewnie że z parmezanem. Ale brokuły wybij sobie z głowy!

Flourite zaśmiał się, co zaowocowało krótkim atakiem bardzo brzydkiego kaszlu.

— Dla ciebie, Kuro-rin, przetrwam i bez brokułów — zapewnił. — Sam sie przeko-…

Ziewnął nagle, powieki zaciążyły mu wyraźnie, mrugnął raz, potem drugi.

— Śpij — przykazał Kurogane na ten widok, mierzwiąc z sympatią jasne włosy. —Zdążymy jeszcze pogadać o brokułach.

Chemik uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym pozwolił powiekom opaść, a w chwile potem spał już głęboko. Wuefista popatrzył nań z krzywym, ale otwarcie juz ciepłym uśmiechem. Fai D. Flourite, jego prywatny, samozwańczy, mackowaty gruźlik. Na Hokkaido z pewnością nie znalazłby takich atrakcji.

I nie było sensu dłużej przed nimi uciekać.


End file.
